Worlds Apart
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: [COMPLETED] Two teenagers who found themselves in a huge mess because they were in love and it just gets worse. A story about life and death. And about belonging. LegolasOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
  
chapter one: The boy with pointy ears  
  
  
  
Alexander Monroe.   
Alexander M.  
Monroe A.  
  
My hand just kept on scribbling those words down on my notebook.  
I didn't have to listen in class, I didn't have to study and I always score As for every paper.  
  
Those are my my names, or at least, the names which people used to call me when I lived in Florida.  
School was great there, except for the fact that I didn't have any friends.  
People thought I was weird.  
I never hung out at the hoops with other guys my age and spent most of the time in my room painting, writing or reading.  
I didn't go to the beach and I kept mostly to myself.  
I wasn't even interested in girls.  
People thought there was something about me that was not quite right.  
But the truth was, before I came to Florida, I used to live somewhere else but I just couldn't remember.  
  
I was presumably found in a train accident four years ago, my age was unknown and so was everything about my particulars.  
I had no data in the government whatsoever.  
It was like I appeared from no where.  
  
Maybe I was from another country or something.  
  
A new profile was made up for me.  
  
Now, my name is Alexander Monroe.  
I'm sixteen and I live with my foster parents in Orlando, Florida.  
I looked like I haven't aged a day.  
  
I have blonde hair and blue eyes and am extremely fair.  
Everything looked so perfect about me except for the fact that I have very pointy ears.  
That's what made alot of students make fun of me.  
'Pointy' that's what everybody called me.  
  
I excelled in everything I did, especially sports.  
Anyone could tell me to run a mile and I could do it unprepared and not get tired after that.  
I could never remember being sick or anything like that.  
Sometimes, my foster parents hear me say things in the night in a strange language when I sleep.  
  
I sometimes think that I'm not even from this world.  
Maybe I'm from space?  
  
Who knows?  
  
I could hear a paper ball coming towards me.  
I can hear alot of things.  
I can hear everybody breathing in the room.  
Their silent footsteps as they walk past the headmasters office.  
  
And now the paper ball was coming at me.  
I knew who had thrown it.  
It was Cameron Cole, the boy sitting in the last row.  
I could heard him crushing the piece of paper from a mile away.  
  
I ducked and the paper ball hit the girl in front of me.  
  
I turned around to look at Cameron and saw him scowl.  
Cameron was an extremely rich boy in the school whom everybody treated like a God.  
  
The girl whom was at the recieving end of the paper ball so willingly accpeted the paper ball.  
  
I sighed and continued to drift into my thoughts.  
But an announcement that was made on the PA system kept me from doing that.  
  
"All students are to remain back in school today to try-out for the archery team. Those who are not able to make it today come and see me, Mr Collins, first thing in the morning tomorrow. Attendence is compulsory."  
  
I sighed again.  
Archery.  
  
Give up my afternoon for some crazy sport?  
  
Not like I have a choice.  
  
It was a rainy day that afternoon.  
I wore my green hooded sweater and pulled it down to my khaki pants.  
When it was my turn to try-out, I pulled the hood over my head and picked up the bow and arrow.  
  
I didn't wait for the instructors' instructions, I just shot the arrow.  
It was like an impulse.  
The aim was perfect.  
  
Right on the bullseye.  
  
I dropped the bow in shock.  
  
Mr Collins and the instructor gapped at me in amazement.  
  
"Have you done this before?" the instructor asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Mr Collins asked me to do it again.  
  
I did it. Over and over again, it hit the bullseye.  
  
The other kids looked at me with awe.  
It felt good to be a natural.  
  
Mr Collins said that I should join the team.  
An oportunity to shine, that was what he said.  
  
So I accepted.  
  
My foster parents were extremely proud of me.  
  
They even got me my own archery set.  
  
A week later, a new family moved into the house next door.  
  
I heard my foster parents saying that they were from Australia and that they had a fourteen year old girl.  
She didn't go to the same school as I did.  
  
I met her one day, when I was trimming the roses in our garden.  
I love plants and everything about nature.  
  
She was in her garden and she climbed up her orange tree and sat there.  
  
I looked up at her.  
It must have been the first time I've ever seen a girl climb a tree before.  
  
She shouted at me from up there.  
"Hello!" She waved.  
  
I stood up and waved back.  
Then, she jumped down from the tree and walked over to me.  
But stood just outside our garden.  
  
"I'm Kylie. Kylie Dougan." She said.  
She had dark hair, brown eyes and tan skin.  
  
"I'm Alexander Monroe. Nice to meet you."I replied.  
  
Kylie beamed.  
"Can I call you Alex?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged." Yes. Why aren't you coming into the garden? I don't really like yelling at you from here."  
  
Kylie smiled.  
"Well, my old neighbours back in Australia were really mean."  
  
I smiled back and motioned for her to step inside.  
"Do I look mean to you?" I asked.  
  
She laughed at this and walked towards me.  
"No, you look like a very kind person. In fact, you look very beautiful."  
  
She didn't say anything about my pointy ears and she called me beautiful.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
  
"Sixteen. Why?"   
  
Kylie shrugged.  
"You look..."  
  
I had feeling she was going to say that I looked younger because standing next to her, I looked the same age as she was.  
  
"You look like you're fourteen."she said.  
  
I knew it.  
  
"But.."she continued, and she said something which I hadn't quite expected.  
  
"Your eyes look like they've seen centuries of knowledge."  
  
"How can you tell?" I asked.  
  
"I have a gift." She said and gave me a huge smile.  
  
"You can think I'm a thousand years old?" I asked.  
  
"No...hahaha...I was kidding... you're so gullible."she giggled.  
  
I grinned.  
She was right. I was very gullible. I practically believed everything anybody told me.  
I couldn't tell sacarsm from being literal.  
  
"Yeah. I am."I told her.  
  
She stopped laughing.  
"Are you always this honest to everyone?"she asked.  
  
I nodded." There's nothing to lie about, really."  
  
Kylie stared at her feet. "I'll bet everyone's friends with you."  
  
"No. I don't have any friends actually." I said, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
Kylie looked at me with surprise.  
"But you're such a kind person."  
  
She gave me a light punch on the arm.  
  
"Do you think so?"   
  
She nodded. "Very, very kind."she repeated.  
  
She flipped her hair back and laughed again.  
  
Everyday after that, Kylie came over to my house after school.  
  
Kylie's father often had business trips and was hardly around.  
Her mother often went to visit their relatives back in Australia.  
  
She was usually alone.  
  
She would bring lots of snacks and books and videos.  
We both had a peculiar liking for plants and animals, especially horses.  
  
Kylie was my best friend and I wanted to be with her for eternity.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Aurora: How'd you guys find it? Please review, its my first LOTR fic. 


	2. the portal

Disclaimer: Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
  
Chapter 2: The portal  
  
  
  
  
"So... you excited about going to college?" Kylie asked, plopping a marshmellow in her mouth.  
She was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed, throwing marshmellows in the air and trying to catch them in her mouth.  
She looked ridiculous.  
  
It had been two years since Kylie had moved next door.  
It was also time for me to go to college too.  
  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. There's nothing to be excited about anyway."I said.  
  
Kylie pouted out her bottom lip.  
"You're never excited about anything, Al." She scowled.  
  
I smiled. We always have this conversation where she would ask me if I was excited and I would reply with a shrug.  
"I will never feel excited if I have to part with you." I told her.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow." she chuckled softly.  
  
"I see you've finally remembered your Romeo and Juliet text." I said, pushing myself from off the floor and sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"All thanks to you, love." Kylie laughed with her Australian accent as she planted a playful kiss on my lips. Her accent would pop up once or twice.  
  
"Farewell, farewell. One kiss and I descend." I quoted.  
  
"That should be my line." Kylie snorted.  
"I'm the one who has to climb up your window to get into your house."  
  
"Right, Michael and Phoebe aren't too good with girls in our house, not to mention, my bedroom."  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's with your parents anyhow?" she asked as she started picking up all the marshmellows that fell around my bed.  
  
"Over-protective I suppose. They don't want to see my future go down the drain for some girl."  
  
Kylie stopped picking the marshmellows and stared at me.  
"And will you? Will you let your future go down for that one girl?" she asked.  
  
I never really thought about it.  
My future or girls.  
Then I looked back at Kylie.  
  
And I said," Yes."  
  
If that girl were to be you.  
  
Kylie frowned.  
" Is there someone you like? In school? Is that why you're choosing to to go to college here? Instead of some prestegious one?" she asked.  
  
The questions filled my head like a flood.  
I didn't really considered going to a good college.  
I just wanted to be close to home.  
My foster parents objected to it entirely but I made it clear to them that I was not going to leave and that they couldn't afford to send me to some well-known school.  
  
I didn't tell them that I had rejected more than 5 scholarships.  
The only person who knew was Kylie.  
  
  
"No. I just don't need to go to a good one and no, there isn't a girl in school whom I like." I told her.  
"Unfortunately, not many girls are fond of guys who look like they're stuck in their puberty and have pointy ears."  
  
Kylie burst out into hysterical laughter.  
Apparently, she found this extremely amusing.  
She laughed so hard that she rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Kylie," I started as I helped her up. "Its wasn't that funny."  
Kylie grinned and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Her face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"I hate to say this but you DO look like you're stuck in your puberty. You don't even shave yet. Not to mention, you're already eighteen." she said, stroking my cheek.  
  
I didn't really care about growing up but the way she said it made me feel like I was a freak.  
  
"And yet... you're so wise for your age." she added.  
  
"Ah.. well... at least I don't have to save up for a shaver. I was kind of hoping to get the electronic type. They're so cool." I said with a slight smile.  
  
Kylie laughed again.  
"You could save up to get me a shaver. I'm tired of waxing my legs. Its painful too."  
  
"Why do you even do it in the first place?" I asked.  
  
I never understood why she had to shave her legs.   
I mean, who cares if she has hair on them, I don't.  
  
"Geez... you sound like my father. Anyway, its not like you have to wear skirts or dresses." Kylie said.  
  
I shrugged. I'm not exactly one who enjoys subjects on appearances.  
I'm the one with the abnormal pointy ears.  
  
"Okay. So how IS high school?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Kylie wrinkled her nose.  
"Oh well, you know me, I don't like school. I do badly at everything, except literature, but that's cuz you helped me with my assignments."  
  
I nodded.  
"I don't have school tomorrow, you want me to help you with Geography?"  
  
"That's great! You're so lucky your school doesn't make you go back on Saturdays for extra classes."she said.  
  
  
  
I met Kylie at her school library the next afternoon.  
She already had tons of books on the table she was sitting at.  
  
She told me to look for the world map so she could start research on her assignments.  
I nodded and went on my search.  
  
I walked pass the young peoples' fiction then the non-fiction then magazines and I got to the world section.  
  
"Exploring the earth...that should be useful."I said to myself and reached out to take the book from off the shelf but someone else reached for it too.  
  
I looked at he-who-took-my-book and somehow, he looked very familiar.  
  
He seemed just as surprise as I was when he saw me.  
  
"Legolas!" he exclaimed.  
  
I shook my head in confusion. "Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
The man had short black hair and his facial hair was unshaven.  
  
"Legolas, its me. Aragorn, son of Aratorn...blah blah blah...,"he said.  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
I remembered who I was.  
And I was lost.  
  
The whole world seemed to be unfamiliar as it was to me when I first arrived.  
  
"Aragorn!" I cried at last.  
  
Aragorn hushed me.  
"Shhhhhh.... not so loud! We're in a library."  
  
I shut my mouth.  
  
"Look, I'm looking for a way back to middle-earth."he said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?"   
  
"Apparently, how we got here in the first place was through a portal. When had accidently gone into one while riding. I also discovered that the portal opens every 7 years. We just have to find the right place. I've rounded it down to just 2 places in this state." He informed.  
  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it seems one of them is here. Right here in the library and the other one is an hour's drive from here to the city. A law firm but its alittle out of reach."  
  
I nodded. I had definitely found something which I was excited about. I was going home. My real home.  
  
But I remembered Kylie.  
I had to leave Kylie behind.  
  
The very thought of that just cut right into my heart and stabbed my soul.  
I didn't want to leave Kylie.  
  
Kylie was... she was... I loved her.  
  
"Legolas, you don't seem very focused. Is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked.  
  
I looked at him.  
"I might die if I go back." I told him.  
  
"What? How? You're an elf!"   
  
I nodded. "That's exactly why I might die. Because of a broken heart."  
I stared right across the room at Kylie.  
She was talking to the librarian and I could hear her laughter and the librarian trying to get her to quieten down.  
  
She was always laughing.  
Always smiling.  
  
I would miss her when I return to Mirkwood.  
No one ever is as happy as she is.  
  
No one ever cared about me the way she did.  
No one ever made me feel like I was someone special.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
"You have to leave her behind. You belong with your people and rule them as a king after your father."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right...," I sighed. "I'll have to tell her."  
  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. I didn't mean to fall in love with you

disclaimer:Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 3: I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to leave 5 weeks from now.  
  
That's 35 days.  
  
I had 35 days left with Kylie and she didn't even know about it.  
  
I invited her over to my house today, I planned to tell her the truth.  
The truth about my pointy ears.  
My ever pale skin no matter how much sun I'm under.  
The reason why I never seem to grow up.  
How old I actually am.  
That I'm going to leave in 35 days.  
And I don't know, maybe get to the point of telling her that I love her.  
  
I was tempted at first to tell her the day before I left so she wouldn't be angry at me for the time being or whatever she would be when I told her.  
But I decided that if Kylie were to be that important to me, then she would have to know as soon as possible.  
  
Rain poured heavily outside.  
I wondered how she was going to come over.   
  
I looked towards the window when I heard Kylie's climbing.  
She jumped into the room and grinned.  
She had on a white raincoat.  
  
"Finally!" She said.  
  
"Finally what?" I asked, curious to know what she was refering to.  
  
"You calling me over and not me coming over without your invitation. You never do that anymore." She complained, pretending to be mad at me but I could see that she couldn't hide her smile for very long.  
  
She removed her raincoat and dropped it on the floor.  
  
I scratched the back of my head and frowned.   
"Really? Sorry, I didn't realize it."  
  
Kylie stuck out her tongue at me.  
  
"Are you implying something?" She snorted.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Soo... thanks for helping me with the geog assignment. I got an B+." she said, plopping herself onto my bed.  
  
"A B+? It seemed to me to be more like an A." I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.  
  
"Well, I ahh, had to change some of it. Or the teacher might think I didn't do it myself."She said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well, you didn't." I pointed out.  
  
"Now you're making me feel all guilty."she said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kylie looked up at me and frowned.  
"Why do you always let me walk all over you? Don't you get tired of it?"  
  
I shrugged.  
"I just thought..." I couldn't finish my sentence.  
I didn't want to.  
I knew the more we talked, the sooner I'd have to tell her.  
  
I grabbed her hand and I pulled her towards the window.  
"Come."  
  
"What?"  
Kylie exclaimed, shocked but she let me pull her along.  
  
I opened the window and jumped out.  
The rain was still as heavy as it was when she came in.  
  
I looked up at my own window.  
Kylie shouted at me from there.  
"Are you mad? What's wrong with you today Alexander?"  
  
I spread out my arms so she knew I would catch her when she jumped.  
  
She jumped and I caught her.  
  
She moaned.  
"You didn't have to grab on my ribcage that tightly!"   
  
I shrugged and took her hand and started to run.  
  
  
  
We arrived at the beach at nearly six O' clock.  
The rain had gone down slightly and was just a drizzle.  
  
Kylie bent over and grabbed her knees caps as she started to pant heavily.  
"If you had wanted to go to the beach that badly, we could have just waited till the rain stopped. Or at least, take the bus! That was a whole mile we ran there!!" She complained.  
  
I stared at her.  
She looked great, no, beautiful. I've never noticed it before.  
I supposed that it was because she grew out of her short, tan, skinny look and I didn't notice because I saw her almost everyday.  
  
She had shoulder length wavey black hair and dark green almond-shaped eyes. She wasn't that skinny anymore, more like curvey.  
She had become alot more fair than she was when she first arrived in Orlando.  
She was even more beautiful than some she-elves.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" she asked as she sat herself down on the sand.  
  
I sat down next to her.  
  
I liked going to the beach. It was different from being in Mirkwood.  
Mirkwood was just full of trees and squirells and sparrows, such creatures were common, even in this world.  
But the beach was full of mystery.  
  
You could stare out at the ocean and wonder when the waves would take you in.  
The creatures were strange.  
Like the crab, it walked sideways.  
And the guppies and dolphins.  
  
No one ever understood why the dolphins always came to me when they were at shore.  
But I could talk to them.  
Before Kylie came along, I used to come down to the beach whenever I was lonely.  
I would sit down on the sand and watch as the sunset drew me into the horizon with it.  
It would disappear here and appear on the other side of the world, no longer visible to me.  
But I knew it was still there.  
And it'll be back again.  
  
I had to do the same to Kylie.  
But I fear I would never return.  
  
"Kylie, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving." I said. But I didn't dare look at her.  
I just looked straight out into the sun, no, beyond the sun.  
  
"Where are you going? Have you decided to go to college?" She asked me.  
  
I shooked my head.  
"No, I'm just going to go to a place where I'll probably never return."  
  
Kylie looked confused.  
"Are you moving to another state? Because if you do...I'll go with you. I know my parents wouldn't mind... and I'll... I'll get an apartment nearby...or..or.."  
  
I risked a glance at her and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.  
I grabbed her hand and squeezed it until her tears started to fall.  
  
"Where I'm going, Kylie, you cannot come."I told her.  
Inside, I felt like my words were going to shatter.  
But I kept a straight face.  
  
Kylie chewed on her lip for awhile.  
  
"You're lying." She finally said.  
  
"You know I wouldn't lie to you and I don't intend to."  
I reached my hand up to her face to wipe away her tears but she pushed me away.  
  
"Where could you possibly go that I can't come!" she shouted angrily.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I found my past."  
I could feel my breath shaking when I spoke.  
I could tell Kylie realized it as well because she looked at me and she calmed down abit because she knew I felt the same way she did.  
She leaned back slightly and waited for my explaination.  
  
"You know how I'm always so unexcited about anything? And my pointy ears and my ever fair skin and the fact that I don't seem to grow old? And the fact that I'm a natural at archery and well practically everything? "  
  
Kylie nodded slowly, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, you see, I'm.. not exactly from around here."  
  
Kylie eyed me suspciously. "Are you an alien? Like superman or something?"  
  
"Not exactly, but somthing like that, I don't come from another planet. I'm from Mirkwood. It's a place in another world called Middle-earth."  
  
"I don't quite believe you. How can there be another world if it isn't in space?"she asked.  
  
"There's a portal that opens every seven years and it leads to another dimension. Earth was the dimension which I landed on when I went through the portal in Middle-earth." I explained, trying to make it sound as simple as possible.  
  
"I don't understand...then if you had to wait seven years to go back... you must have arrived here when you were eleven or twelve. But were you really that young?"   
Kylie seemed to believe me and she was looked interested to know more.  
It made me feel alittle relaxed.  
But would she believe me if I told her my age?  
My real age?  
  
"I wasn't very young when I arrived here. Not in human standards at least. I'm not human anyway." I told her.  
  
"So, you were like a hundred or what?"she joked.  
  
I shook my head. "I arrived when I was two thousand, nine hundred and thirty-four. So if you know your math, I'm actually two thousand, nine hundred and forty-one."  
  
Kylie gapped at me.  
"You're kidding! And I suppose your name isn't Alexander Monroe really."  
  
"Its Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"And what sort of creature are you?"  
  
"An elf..."  
  
Kylie grinned.  
"So that explains it."  
  
I hung my head down and sighed inwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled under my breath.  
All this talk about myself only made me wish I was back in mirkwood.  
But talking to Kylie made me want to stay on earth.  
  
I wanted to apologize.  
But to her or myself, I really didn't know.  
  
"You ought to be!" She screamed as she stood up and kicked sand at me.  
"You spent so much time with me! How am I going to let you go now!"  
  
Apparently, she hadn't forgotten the fact that I was still going to leave.  
  
I bit my lip.  
And stared down at my shoes.  
  
"I spent so much time with you because I..."  
  
I didn't continue.  
My cheeks were getting wet.  
  
And Kylie.  
It was like she could read my mind.  
  
She kneeled down in front of me and she kissed my cheeks until my tears were on her lips.  
She lifted my head up to look at her and she smiled.  
  
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
I didn't expect to fall in love with anyone that easily, not to mention a human girl and she was only sixteen.  
But Kylie drew me under her spell and it felt so perfect I was afraid that something was wrong.  
And now I figured out where we went wrong.  
We belonged worlds apart.  
  
I smiled back at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you."  
  
end of chapter 3 


	4. someone

Aurora: Sorry this is so short, but I really have very little time to write, my school has its hours extended. Sigh..thanks to all y'all faithful reviewers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Someone  
  
  
  
  
  
Kylie...  
  
You were in my dreams last night...  
  
We were walking down the side of a stream...  
The stream where I used to go to play when I was a child in Mirkwood  
  
Your warm, charming smile  
  
And your laugh howling joviously in the breeze  
  
And I had your hand in mine...  
  
And you looked beautiful  
  
The most perfect picture I had ever seen  
  
But it broke my heart to see it  
Because I knew it would never happen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at the piece of paper on my desk.  
  
I had written a poem for Kylie, about Kylie.  
It would be my last gift to her.  
  
A worthless gift.  
  
I was to leave that night.  
  
I looked at the clock in front of me.  
  
"6.30," I announced to no one.  
  
I shoved the poem in the pocket of my jeans and put of my jacket.  
Standing in front of the mirror, I imagined how it would be like to wear those elvish tights once again.  
Or even to keep my hair long.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
I was going home tonight!  
  
It has been 7 years.  
A very long 7 years.  
  
Of course, 7 years isn't very long for an elf but it felt like eternity before I met Kylie.  
5 pathetic years of pure discrimination.  
But I would gladly go through it again if I could have Kylie kiss me again.  
  
I picked up my bacpack and swung it over my shoulder.  
I had to climb down the window of my bedroom.  
  
My parents had grounded me for doing crazy stuff with Kylie.  
I had written a note for them.  
  
Placed it on my desk with the greenest leaf I could find.  
  
  
  
I was lying on my bed with my arms and legs spread out wide when Alexan.. no, Legolas, jumped into my room.  
  
He was wearing his usual dark blue baseball jacket and faded jeans.  
I am really going to miss that guy.  
  
But Miss didn't even seem close to what I was feeling.  
Miss was just a simple word to describe what it felt like to be without someone you loved.  
But there were very great extents to that word.  
And I knew just which part of the word I was on the scale of 10.  
  
11.  
  
I didn't get up when he walked towards me.  
  
I just turned my head towards the ceiling.  
  
I expected him to just sit quietly somewhere and we'd just express our sadness by not doing anything.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Before I knew it, I found his head hovering directly above mine and his arms pushing his body just above mine.  
  
Then, he kissed me.  
  
And I could feel my tears roll down the side of my face, down my ears.  
  
I reached out and grabbed his neck, pulling his head down to rest on my chest as I kissed him back .  
  
  
  
I didn't know what came over me when I crawled over Kylie.  
  
But about 3 hours later, we were both on her bed, bare as could be.  
  
Kylie was so tired, she just fell asleep.  
  
I had to leave now.  
  
I didn't want to see Kylie when she was too hurt to see me go.  
  
I put on my clothes and took the poem out of my jeans and placed it on the window pane.  
  
  
  
When I woke up, Legolas had already left.  
I had expected this.  
  
I wanted to follow him back to Middle -earth but I know he wouldn't let me.  
  
But what made me change my mind and run down to the school library was the most beautiful thing Legolas had ever given me.  
  
A poem.  
  
" A poem written for Kylie Dougan,   
By Legolas greenleaf.  
  
Someone   
  
Someone to touch my face,  
wipe away the tears  
Someone to protect me,  
protect me from my fears  
  
Someone to hold me when I fall  
Someone to appear to me when I call  
Someone to shield me from the blood  
Someone to fix my broken heart  
  
Someone to calm me into sanity  
Someone to love me for eternity  
Someone to keep me from the cold  
Someone to heal my wounded soul" 


	5. another world

disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Another World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready to go?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
We stood at a rather remote area of the library, it was 5 minutes to 12 O'clock.  
  
I took a big swallow of my saliva and then nodded.  
But I could feel my legs beginning to grow roots into the ground.  
  
I closed my eyes and all I could see was Kylie.  
  
Kylie on the beach.  
Kylie in my room.  
Kylie in the garden.  
Kylie in my tree.  
Kylie and her love and kisses.  
  
Oh Gawd, I suddenly didn't want to go back to Middle-earth.  
  
'5 , 4 , 3, 2..."  
  
I opened my eyes and a dark grey pool opened up before us.  
  
I felt Aragorn grab onto my arm as he jumped in.  
  
And just as he did that, something else tightened its grip around my waist and was pulled along with us through the portal.  
  
And I hoped, in my heart of hearts, that it was who I thought it was.  
  
  
  
Morning flashed before me as I arose.  
  
A familiar orange aura surrounded me and I ran my fingers through the soft material beneath me.  
  
Yes, it could only be Rivendell.  
  
As I got up from the bed, Lord Elrond entered the room.  
  
"Welcome, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." he greeted me in Elvish.  
  
I blinked.  
"How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Let us talk about this over breakfast, for it is early yet."he said, giving me a warm smile.  
  
I nodded fervently.  
My stomach was very, very empty.  
  
"And how is my family, Lord Elrond?" I asked as we walked down the hallways.  
  
"Your father and mother are well and will be arriving shortly in about a week from now. They were greatly excited about hearing the news of the return of their only son." Elrond answered and then he smiled as he continued.  
"From where did you attain such a strange accent?"  
  
I laughed.  
I didn't realize that my accent had changed until he mentioned it.  
  
"It was a very long story... but as you said earlier. Breakfast first."  
  
Lord Elrond laughed as well.  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course!"  
  
  
  
As I entered the dining hall, all eyes had their attention focused on me.  
  
Elves whom I never thought I would see again.  
  
Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were there, even Haldir was there.  
Aragorn was seated on Arwen's right.  
  
Kylie was there too, in the seat on Arwen's left.  
She was in a white gown with rose-colored lace that ran down the sides of her hips, showing off her atheletic figure.   
Her hair was tied up into a tiny bun and soft curls fell by her ears.  
Anyone could see she was not an elf.  
But when she sat next to Arwen, she looked just as beautiful.  
A different type of beauty.  
Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her in a skirt, let alone a gown.  
  
It seemed that humans on earth were alot better looking than those of middle-earth.  
It must be good genes or something.  
And something called... soap.  
  
Kylie bit her lip when she saw me and on her cheeks appeared a tinge of crimson.  
  
I took the seat next to her.  
"Welcome to my world, Kylie."I whispered in her ear.  
  
A small smile escaped from her lips and she nodded.  
  
Breakfast started with Lord Elrond welcoming Aragorn and I back.  
While everyone was asking how Aragorn and I were, I stole a glance at Kylie and saw Arwen and her having a chat.  
  
Kylie seemed to be pretty comfortable around her and it made me calm down.  
At least she found a friend now.  
  
  
  
Arwen, the most beautiful being I've ever seen.  
She looked like angel, how am I supposed to be compared to her.  
What's worse was that she had known Legolas much longer than I did.  
She seems to know so much about him.  
  
And Legolas was a Prince.  
An elf prince.  
  
I'm just a human.  
A normal human being.  
From another world.  
I don't belong with him.  
  
And oh gawd...  
I felt like throwing up.  
Everything at the table suddenly didn't seem very appetizing to me.  
  
I stood up from the table.  
And all at once, all the males in the dining hall stood up as well.  
  
"Umm... excuse me. I'm not feeling too good."I mumbled and as quickly as I could, ran out the room.  
  
I could hear Legolas' footsteps as he ran after me.  
  
"Kylie.."He called.  
  
His voice shaking in the hallways of this place called Rivendell.  
Rivendell, I've never seen any place more beautiful in my life.  
  
I stopped running and spun round.  
Legolas walked over to me and stroked my cheek gently.  
  
"Kylie, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just... tired,that's all."  
  
He looked like he didn't quite believe me.  
  
"Are you sure? You're starting to pale. Don't you feel sick at all?" he questioned.  
  
His questions were starting to get on my nerves.  
I could feel my blood pressure rising within my veins.  
  
"Geez.. you sound like you're interogating me! Just... just leave me alone, Okay!" I shot back at him.  
  
Oh damn, I think I really need to barf now.  
  
  
  
Kylie ran over to the railings of the corridor and threw up.  
  
"Kylie, you should see a doctor." I told her as I grabbed her shoulders  
  
She looked at me and paled.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong..." she said as she held onto her stomach.  
  
I didn't need to ask when she did that.  
  
I just took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good."  
And I kissed her again.  
  
We must have stood there staring out at rivendell for about 10 minutes before I took her hand and led her back to the dining hall.  
  
"We must tell someone," I whispered.  
  
"Who shall we tell?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
  
  
"Legolas. Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
Haldir came into my room.  
I was surprised to see him.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent me here to check on you."he said.  
I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"You didn't touch your food when you returned to the dining hall. And Lord Elrond said you were hungry." he said.  
  
"I had alot on my mind."  
  
"Really? Or is it just the human? Humans only mean trouble." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
I glared at him.  
I know we were taught to be aware of other races since we were in our youth but it made me really mad when he made that comment.  
  
"I happen to love that human... very much. In fact, I think I'll make her my wife!" I blurted out in my rage.  
  
Haldir was taken back by this.  
  
"Surely you can't be serious! What's gotten into you? You know you can't do that!" he exclaimed.   
  
Haldir was starting to sound really irate to me now.  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"You're an elf prince, Legolas. Do not forget your place." he said sternly as he made his way for the door.  
  
Haldir was right.  
As a prince, I was not permitted to marry outside of my race.  
What was worse was that I was the only son of my parents.  
It could only mean that the person which I married would bare elf children.  
Not halflings.  
And Kylie's already pregnant with my child.  
  
This sure blows.  
  
"Haldir. Will you tell anyone about this?" I asked.  
  
Haldir looked at me and smiled.  
"No. I won't. You have my word on that." he answered as he shut the door beind him. 


	6. solutions

disclaimer:Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
  
chapter 6  
  
  
Solutions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so here's the problem.  
  
All laid out for me.  
  
1. I am an elf. Kylie is a human from another world.  
2. I am an elf prince. Kylie is a human from another world.  
3. I am the only son of the king. Kylie is a human from another world.  
4. I am going to be a father and my parents don't know yet and they're already in Rivendell. Kylie is a human from another world.  
5. I don't know how to break the news to them.  
6. I'm in very deep doo dooo... and it still doesn't help with the fact that Kylie is a human from another world.  
  
Sigh...  
I don't know what to do.  
  
I crushed up the piece of paper which I had just written on and tossed it out the window.  
  
Oh gawd, what shall I do?  
  
I rocked my chair back and forth, chewing on the tip of my quill.  
Bad habit from another world..heh heh.  
I used to do that when I was studying, only it didn't get feathers stuck on your lips because it was a pen.  
  
Suddenly, the door to my room burst open and gave me such a shock that I fell off the chair.  
I hate to admit but I screamed with my... ahem...high-pitched voice.  
  
"Geez... honey, you're so girlie! You're not going to be a very good role-model if I bare you a son."  
Kylie commented as she entered the room.  
  
I couldn't help but grin.  
Trust Kylie to be one to joke during a time like this.  
  
"Soo.. how was your day?" I asked her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, to start off, Arwen wanted to take me around but she kept giggling at my accent. And then I had to stop every now and then to throw up which was like, sooo not attractive. And well, a stupid piece of thrash paper landed on my head as I was walking up to see you and turns out to be none other than you who threw it. Go figure."  
  
I knew she was in an awfully bad mood but I just had to laugh.  
  
I quickly suppressed my laughter when I saw her glare at me.  
  
"Sorry, your highness." I said.  
  
"Now really, shouldn't it be the other way around?" she answered with a smile.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I was just thinking. You're royalty, right? So how are we supposed to like, you know, I don't exactly know how to put it... " Kylie said, her tone changing to a more serious one.  
  
I nodded.  
"I haven't exactly figured it out yet. I do know that my parents will very violently object though."I replied, sadly.  
  
Kylie sighed and rubbed her stomach in a thoughtful way,  
  
"This sucks big time." we both said in unison.  
  
We burst out laughing at this.  
  
Just then, an idea came to my mind.  
  
  
  
"Haldir, I need to ask you something. Do you mind?' I stopped Haldir as he was practicing his archery.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the target and just nodded.  
  
"Am I one of your really, really good friends?" I asked.  
  
"Out with the point." He said as he shot the target right on the bullseye.  
  
He took out another arrow and locked onto the bullseye once again.  
  
"You see, Kylie is pregnant with my child."  
  
At this, Haldir shot his arrow.  
It landed just a few inches outside the bullseye.  
  
He stared at me for a while as if I was the biggest problem ever to face him.  
He picked up his bow again and prepared another shot.  
  
"I was hoping you could be the father of that child."  
  
As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Haldir's arrow went straight up into the sky.  
  
He turned to me and half stammered, half yelled, " W--HAAAT?"  
  
"Yes, well, I can't marry Kylie. You know that. But I love her. And you're someone whom I trust with my life. So I'd like you to marry her and my child will be yours. I just need someone to protect her and our child when I return to Mirkwood." I told him.  
  
Haldir shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Why me? Why not someone else?"   
  
"Because I know you'll be the terrific husband and father. "  
  
"No... Legolas, I can't do it. I just can't... I don't have the slightest clue about being a father or a husband"  
  
"Haldir, we've been friends for lifetimes. Please... for my sake. "  
  
"It isn't right. And this child... and Kylie..."  
  
"Please. I beg of you!"  
At this I was already going down on my knees.  
  
"Please Haldir. Please... I won't ask anything from you ever again."  
  
"Alright, alright! Just don't ever get down on your knees again. You're making me look bad." he finally agreed.  
  
I got up and hugged him.  
He was slightly embarrassed but he patted me on my back anyway.  
  
"Thank you... so much."  
  
  
  
"Kylie, may I have a word with you?" Haldir asked as I walked down the side of the riverstream.  
The riverstream seemed to make me feel less tense and stop puking for awhile.  
  
Arwen had lent me a light blue gown that was quite tranlusent and it felt weird not wearing a bra.  
I squirmed uncomfortably but I nodded my head.  
  
It made me feel alittle bashful when I wasn't exactly properly dressed, especially in front of the opposite gender.  
  
"What's up?" I said.  
  
He looked at me, confused.  
  
Wrong form of speech, I decided.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked again.  
  
He frowned slightly but continued.  
"This is going to be a really important question. So I need you to think about it really carefully, you don't have to give me the answer straight away."  
  
"Oka..mm...yes sir." I answered.  
It sounded right to call him 'sir', I mean, he is tons older than I am and well, he's sooo serious.  
  
He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me behind a tree.  
It really shocked me.  
  
And then he asked the most outrageous question ever.  
"Will you marry me, Kylie?"  
  
What was my answer?  
  
"No."  
And in to that addition, I slapped him across his pretty face.  
  
"Might I add that it was Legolas' wish that you do this?" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.  
  
Stupid Legolas!  
But I was starting to see what he had in mind.  
  
So I nodded.  
"Yes, I will marry you if it is indeed Legolas' wish."  
  
Haldir drew in a breath.  
"Well then, I shall make the necessary arrangements... do you mind making it small?" he asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"You have got to be jokng! How many times does a girl get married?!?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
Haldir had once again, the confused look on his face.  
  
I sighed and threw up my hands in defeat.  
"Whatever. Your choice, alright?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Reminder for me.  
  
Strangle Legolas.  
Put him a microwave.  
Pray hard he gets radiation.  
Eat him.  
  
Oh yuck!  
I've got the weirdest appetite ever since I got pregnant. 


	7. Branwen

Disclaimer:The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Branwen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth slightly as he placed a kiss on Kylie's cheek.  
  
"For Legolas." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Kylie nodded. "For Legolas." she relented.  
  
Their wedding was going smoothly. Small with little family.  
Haldir's parents had died during the last alliance so only his brothers attended the wedding.  
  
They never asked him why he was getting married or whether he had fallen in love with this girl at first sight.  
They knew he was not one to be questioned.  
  
Lord Elrond, Arwen and her brothers came too since it was in Rivendell.  
So did Aragorn, however, none of them knew about the baby.  
  
Legolas did not turn up.  
Even though it was his idea for the marriage, he couldn't help but feel jealous of Haldir.  
  
For he loved Kylie with all his whole heart.  
  
  
  
"Kylie. I apologize that you should have to marry an elf such as me." Haldir said softly as we walked towards his flet.  
  
I followed briskly just behind him.  
He didn't look at me when he said that.  
Was it the gentleman I failed to see in him before appearing?  
  
"You shouldn't have to apologize. We're the ones who pulled you into our problem." I answered as I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He stopped walking as we reached just outside his flet.  
  
"Kylie. I've known Legolas since we were children. And he has never failed to get me out of trouble everytime I was in it. This is my way of repaying him. I love him like my own brother." He said quietly, his back still facing me.  
  
I took a step forward and rested my forehead against his shoulder blade.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
  
He quickly moved away in an awkward fashion.  
I could tell he was pretty uncomfortable around females.  
He hardly talked to Arwen or any of the she-elves in Rivendell.  
  
"Its late. We should go inside." he murmured.  
  
I nodded and followed him inside.  
  
The flet was beautiful.  
  
There were flowers everywhere.  
Silver linings down the side of the bedsheets and curtains.  
It was dark and the only light came from the stars and the moon which were sufficient because of the large balcony.  
The blue aura that seemed to sparkle filled the room and it overwhelmed me.  
  
"Oh Haldir. Its beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
  
He seemed to beam when I said this.  
  
"This is what Lorien looks like."   
He smiled proudly at this.  
  
"What's Lorien?" I asked as I ran my fingers through the curtains and looked out the balcony.  
The cool breeze caressed my cheeks and played with my hair.  
It reminded me of my own home in some way.  
How I used to stare longingly at the sky from my own window.  
And I could feel my heartache.  
As much as I tried to block out the fact that I missed parents, I still did.  
  
"Lorien is a place where I grew up." he told me.  
"My parents sent my brothers and me here before they passed on."  
  
"You must really miss your home then."   
  
"I do. Very much. I would like to return one day. And... you could come and see it... if you like."  
  
I could feel him put a blanket over my shoulders.  
  
I turned my head towards him.  
  
He looked, embarrassed, at the floor.  
With one hand leaning his body weight against the wall and the other rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I would love that."  
  
  
  
a few months later....  
  
"Oh gawd...why meeeee....?" I could hear myself scream in agonizing pain.  
  
And the pain was VERY agonizing indeed.  
And if we were still living in Orlando, I would have grabbed Haldir's collar and start screaming at him.  
  
I was about to give birth to another living creature!!!  
  
Haldir stared at me with a lost, blank expression.  
  
"Oh GAWD HALDIR!!! STOP STARING!!! I'M IN LABOR YOU BLOODY JERK!!!" I yelled.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"SOMEONE GET ME SOME ASPIRN!!!!"  
  
By then, everybody was looking at me as if I was crazy.  
  
How I took modern medicine for granted.  
  
At least the midwife elves were pretty to look at.  
  
  
  
Kylie didn't know I had come back to Rivendell from Mirkwood.  
  
I told my father that Haldir was having his first child and I would like to see it.  
He was pleased and sent gifts as well as his blessings.  
  
I stood just outside Kylie's room.  
She had already given birth and was asleep.  
  
The baby was in the care of the midwives for the time being.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind.  
  
It was Haldir.  
  
"Its good to see you again, Legolas." He greeted me with a tired smile.  
  
"You look terrible." I informed.  
  
"This was supposed to be you." he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You're a father now." I told him.  
But went through my mind was. 'I'm a father who knows his child. But my child does not know its father."  
  
He put an arm on my shoulder.  
"Do not despair. I will take care of her." he assured me.  
  
"I know you will. That's why I asked you to marry her."  
  
"I didn't mean Kylie. But I will take care of Kylie as well." He chuckled softly.  
Haldir seemed to look alot happier lately despite the fact that he was so worn out.  
  
"So you have a baby girl now. Is she... ?"   
  
Haldir nodded."Elf. Black hair. Your eyes. Your ears. Your nose. Your smile. Your whine."  
  
I grimaced slightly. I didn't know why.  
But I thanked God that Haldir looked alittle like me.  
  
"Well then... I should probably take my leave..."  
  
Haldir shook his head.  
"So soon? Come and take a look at the child. She is yours afterall."  
  
Before Legolas could reject, Haldir pulled him to the nursery.  
  
Haldir took the baby from the arms of the midwives and placed her gently in Legolas' arms.  
  
"There."He said.  
  
Legolas looked at the child. Her eyes were shut and her fists clenched.  
She was wrapped up in a soft pink blanket and she curled up slightly when Legolas carried her.  
  
"Hey... you come and find me if you need anything okay..." he whispered into the baby's ear as if she could understand.  
He tickled her chin and stroked the few strands of gold on her head before placing her into her crib.  
  
Haldir grinned.  
"I've never seen you so affectionate, Princeee."he laughed, stressing on the word 'Prince'.  
  
Legolas wiped the excess baby ointment on his tights.  
"Take a look at yourself, MARCH WARDEN."he countered, the smile on his face widening.  
  
"We've been thinking of names for the baby. Branwen or Klio... actually, Kylie decided on it. She asked me to write to you about it. But you turned up anyway." Haldir said as he looked down at the baby, his gaze unwavered.  
  
"I think Branwen is a wonderful name."   
  
"Good. Because I was hoping it was going to be Branwen."he chuckled.  
  
I laughed as well.  
  
I took one last look at Branwen before I left.  
It would be a long time before I saw her again.  
  
  
  
  
Aurora: Hoho~ Yes. I'm done with chappie 7. And no, Athena, not gonna put the 'you did this to me you bloody b@#$%^d !'  
Though I must admit that I was very tempted to. And to Cara. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer and keep playing on da guitar!  
  
To everyone else who reviewed my fic. Thanks alotttt!!! HOho! 


	8. To Lorien

Disclaimer:The lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
Worlds Apart  
chapter 8  
  
To Lorien  
"Haldir, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish your presence in Lorien as March Warden there."Lord Elrond said.  
  
Haldir said nothing. He would love to return to Lorien, but what about Kylie and Branwen?  
The journey to Lorien would be long and dangerous and with Kylie and the child, it would be even harder to watch out for them because they could not fight.  
Branwen was only 6 years old.  
  
"Think about it, Haldir...You can tell me tomorrow."  
  
Haldir merely nodded and left for his flet.  
  
  
  
When Haldir opened the door to his flet, he saw Kylie sitting on the chair beside the window, fast asleep with little Branwen in her arms.  
The late afternoon sun shown into the flet and it gave the room a glowering comfort.  
The elf suddenly felt like he was the luckiest person in the whole of middle-earth.  
He had a home to go to and a family to protect.  
And he was loved as a father and as a husband.  
  
He walked towards them slowly.  
Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Kylie's forehead.  
When he kissed Branwen, she opened her eyes immediately.  
  
She had the keen senses of any elf.  
  
The half elven girl grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"Ada...[Father]"she whispered so as not to wake her mother up.  
  
She was in a light blue night gown and her dark black hair fell down to her waist.  
Her cheeks were ever rosy and her lips were crimson.  
Her crystal blue eyes always seemed to shimmering under the moon like saphires.  
She was so beautiful.  
And so was her character.  
  
All the older elves love her and they would tell Haldir and Kylie," You have one very precious child." or ,"She's really lovely!"  
  
Haldir had also fallen under her spell.  
He found himself doing anything for her and he was always worried something might happen to her.  
  
"Ada...,"she repeated.  
"Where you go... I want to be..."  
  
Haldir looked at her with his eyes widened in surprise.  
How did she know?  
  
She slowly crawled from her mother's lap and pulled Haldir into the balcony.  
She kept jumping for him to pick her up.  
  
He gently lifted her up and she wrapped one arm around him.  
With the other hand, she pointed to the sun.  
  
"You want to go to the sun?" he asked, trying to guess what she was trying to tell him.  
  
The girl shook her head vigorously.  
"Not here, you cannot see. Not here... away. Ada, don't...look...away...Not now..."  
She held onto his cheeks with her small hands.  
  
Branwen bit her lip and refused to look out into the sky anymore.  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she clung both her arms around his neck so tightly he nearly couldn't breathe.  
It was like she wouldn't let go.  
"Don't look away..."  
  
Haldir couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him but little did he know that this child had the power to see what was yet to come.  
  
  
  
Everything was packed into bundles of cloth, all set for their journey to Lorien.  
  
"Are you ready, Branwen?" Haldir asked his daughter as he pinched her nose.  
  
It had been a month since Lord Elrond had asked him to go back to Lorien.  
Kylie said she wouldn't mind going since she was starting to get bored of Rivendell.  
  
"Where are we going, Ada?"the raven haired child asked.  
  
"To Lorien."he replied. "You'll love it there. Its beautiful."  
He carried her onto a horse and got on as well.  
  
"Where is Mommy?" Branwen asked anxiously as she looked around for her mother.  
  
"She will be travelling with the other elves who are coming with us to Lorien."he told her.  
  
Branwen let out a breath of relief.  
"Good." she said to herself.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself.  
It was strange how she called him 'Ada' and Kylie 'Mommy'.  
  
He had never heard anyone call their mother 'Mommy' until he met Kylie.  
  
Kylie was indeed special, he had never met anyone, human or not, that was anything like her.  
And she was different in a very pleasant way and he liked being around her and sharing conversations with her about her past and things like that. It was so different from being with other elf females.  
He could see why Legolas loved her so much.  
  
Legolas wrote very frequently, almost every month.  
He would tell Kylie about everything that was happening in Mirkwood and how much he loved her.  
He would ask her how Branwen was and how Haldir was.  
  
Somehow, Haldir really disliked the letters.  
It made him feel like Legolas was watching his every move when he was around Kylie.  
He wanted to take the letter and just throw them in the fire.  
  
But then he would remember, how much he loved Legolas.  
And Legolas trusted him with his life that he would let Kylie marry him.  
And bring up his child as his own.  
  
"Ada," Branwen called quietly.  
Her blue gaze fixed on the road before her.  
  
Haldir didn't answer but Branwen continued talking anyway.  
  
"Why are you sad?" she asked.  
  
Haldir just let out a soft grunt but remained silent.  
Branwen was always talking, even when he never answers.  
She slways asked him questions that he didn't know the answers to, so most of them became rhetorical.  
But this time, she answered it for him.  
  
"Tell you a secret... Mommy loves you." she told him.  
  
Haldir raised his eyebrow.  
She always manages to read his mind and it scared him sometimes.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I know alot of things..."  
  
He stared down at the little girl who was riding with him on the horse.  
  
"No. She doesn't."  
  
Kylie reached out and placed her tiny hand on his.  
"Yes, she does. She does, she does. She thinks you don't love her."  
  
This shocked Haldir.   
Does she really want him to love her?  
  
"And you know something. I love you too."  
  
Haldir's lips curved into a smile.  
"I know."  
  
"I know you know."  
  
"Can you read minds, Branwen?"he asked her.  
  
This time, it was Branwen's turn to be silent.  
  
"Can you?" he asked again.  
  
For a while, Branwen didn't answer and Haldir almost forgot he asked her the question.  
  
"No. I read hearts' desires. I sense fear. I dream of the future. And I'm scared."  
  
Haldir wasn't sure if he should believe her.  
He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Why are you scared?"   
  
"Because I don't want to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Who's going to die next... "  
  
"Who told you about death?" he asked.  
  
"Noone. I've seen it. Every night. In my mind, jolting me awake each time I close my eyes. And I saw you before."  
  
  
Aurora: I know what you're thinking... Branwen is super Matured for her age... sigh well, she's supposed to be special anyhow, she's a princess!!! Okays, finally put it up!! yay!!! hoho~  
Thanks for all the reviews y'all~ 


	9. cry

Disclaimer:The Lord Of The Rings does not belong to me. No, siiree... it belongs to Mr J.R.R Tolkein  
Worlds Apart  
chapter 9  
  
Cry  
"How is Lorien to your liking, Milady?" a maid elf as she asked the wife of the march warden in curiosity.  
  
Kylie turned to face the she-elf, whose name was Gracia and opened her mouth to comment but was too stunned to say anything.  
  
Lorien was as Haldir had described and even more.   
'Beautiful,'she managed under her breath.  
  
Gracia smiled as she placed a new set of bedsheets on their bed.  
"May I ask, how long have you been wed to Master Haldir, Milady?"  
  
Kylie was surprised by her question because noone had ever asked her that before.  
Everyone in Rivendell knew they were married but she forgot that they were now in lorien and things were not the same anymore.  
She let out a soft sigh at how many changes went through her life these short few years she had been in Middle-earth.  
  
"Not very long. About 7 to 8 years..."she said, sounding as if she was going to continue but she didn't.  
She realised that she had been married to Haldir longer than she had been with Legolas.  
  
Atfer she had replaced the bedsheets, Gracia turned to leave but before she did, she joked," You have a very beautiful child, Milady. When she is old enough, many young elves will line up to have her hand. Beware."  
  
Kylie laughed. It had been a while since she had heard anything amusing and was glad that Gracia was so talkative.  
  
Kylie nodded.  
"Thank you, Gracia. For everything."she said weakly.  
  
"If you need anything, Milady, don't hesitate to look for me. And take good care of Master Haldir, you're fortunate to have him."Gracia added before she left the flet.  
  
  
  
Haldir kneeled down in front of his mother and father's graves and placed an iris before them.  
  
It had been so long. So very long.  
  
"I want to tell you so many things. And I know you can't answer me but I know you're there. So I'll just talk and you can...listen."he whispered.  
But bfeore he could continue, he broke into tears and he was glad he was hidden in the darkness of the night when noone could see him.  
  
"What troubles you so?"  
  
Haldir didn't even turn to look at who it was, he already knew.  
  
"You know what troubles me. Or I wouldn't be here."he said softly but firmly.  
  
Galadriel gave a slight nod.  
"But what you are here for is hardly as important as what you have to say. What has been troubling you heart since the day..."  
  
She paused for a moment and waited until Haldir looked up at her.  
  
"Since the day Branwen was born."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You fear the prince will return. And when he came back that day, to see his daughter, you prayed that he wouldn't decide that he wanted his child back...and further more..."  
  
"Further more?" Haldir asked, starting to feel aggitated.  
  
"The human girl...You feared he might take her away from you."  
  
Haldir was not ready to listen.  
He did not want to listen.  
  
The more she went on, the more he felt he had betrayed Legolas although, he knew she was right. He didn't want Legolas to come back.  
  
"And the child senses something is going on but she has yet to find out."  
  
Galadriel said nothing more and Haldir was thankful.  
If she did, he thought he would go crazy.  
  
He didn't stay there very long before he retired for the night.  
  
  
  
When he went back to the flet, Branwen was already asleep in her room but Kylie was awake and was reading a book in bed.  
  
They didn't say anything to each other so Haldir removed a clean white shirt from the wardrobe and grabbed the other pillow on the bed and left their room.  
  
When he left, Kylie remembered what Gracia had said.  
'Take good care of Master Haldir, you are very fortunate to have him.'  
  
She immediately got up from the bed and went out into the living room where Haldir was.  
  
And she caught him just as he removed his shirt, revealing his pale, muscular body.  
  
They both blushed and she looked down awkwardly.  
Haldir quickly pulled over the clean one and stammered.  
"Uhh.. do you need something?"  
  
Kylie looked at him and decided against inviting him to sleep in the bed with her that night.  
  
"Well, ummm, no...sorry."she said and was about to return to the room when he grabbed her hand.  
  
She turned and stared at him in shock and before she could say anything, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.  
She found herself kissing him back.  
  
When they finally stopped and Haldir was going to kiss her again but she moved away.  
  
"No..no..Oh God... I'm so sorry.... but I can't. I just can't. Legolas... I love Legolas..."she cried softly as she started to tear.  
  
Haldir realized what her had done and he began to shake.  
  
"No. I'm the one who should apologize... I'm sorry, Kylie."He said softly.  
And he left the flet without another word.  
  
"Oh God...oh God..."Kylie sobbed as she began to slide her back down the wall.  
  
And she cried.  
And cried.  
  
  
  
Aurora:Okay that was like super duper major mush... am feeling so 'I'd do anything for you'-ish....watched Oliver the musical last night..sigh...anyways, my sincere apologies for not submiting the new chapter sooner. Was really caught up with umm (hangs her head down in shame)... partying and well, this really good book by Jeffrey Archer ^the fourth estate^... was real brilliant.  
Anyhow,  
  
To all you reviewers: Thanks so much, wouldn't have continued without you guys..!!! really makes my day ya'know!!! 


	10. to make you feel my love

disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
Worlds Apart  
Chapter 10  
  
To make you feel my love  
Haldir walked along side Nimrodel as he hung his head down in a sulky fashion.  
  
"How can a human girl make me feel like I'm the lowliest being that ever walked across this world?" He asked himself in elvish.  
"A HUMAN GIRL... BLAGH..!"  
  
"Rumil..?" He turned around when he heard the familiar mocking laughter that was always there when he was in distress.  
  
True enough, his brother took a giant leap from one of the branches of LothLorien's great trees.  
  
"Are you going to subject yourself to complete isolation? " His younger brother asked.  
  
"Do you want to lose your immortalitly, you impudent child?" Haldir said drily.   
  
Their conversations were always in elvish because Rumil could speak only very little of any other tongue.  
  
"I'm not a child. Stop calling me one." Rumil said in a defiant tone.  
  
Haldir gave him a soft pat on his back.  
Normally, he would have wrestled his brother to the ground until Orophin, their other brother, had to pull them apart, but this time he suddenly felt too old for their games.  
  
"You will always be a child to me, Rumil, as long as you remain my younger brother."He said turning to his brother who was behind him, trying to place a toad on his head.  
  
Rumil gave him a sheepish grin and let the toad go.  
  
"And as long as you continue your idiotic notions."He added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So.... how's my favorite niece?" Rumil asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You only have one niece, Rumil. And she's fine, getting brighter by the day. I plan to teach her archery one of these days." he said with a shrug.  
Rumil always asked about Branwen to get on his good side and he hated to admit it, but it always worked.  
  
"Teach her archery? But she's a girl!" Rumil exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me teaching my daughter how to protect herself if ever I'm not there?"  
  
Besides, he thought, I'm sure Legolas would have wanted it that way. She probably has the same talent her father had.  
  
"Well, its just that... I remember mother once said that if ever we had a sister, she would never let her do anything of that sort." Rumil said quietly.  
  
Haldir nodded. Out of the three sons their mother had, Rumil was always the closest to her.  
And Rumil didn't know this but before their parents sent them to Rivendell, their mother made Haldir promise that he would protect Rumil with his life.  
  
"Well then, I'll let Branwen decide then. Though I'm sure I already know the answer." He said, with respect for his mother.  
  
For while, the brothers didn't say a word and they watched as Nimrodel calmly flowed by.  
  
Then Haldir let out a soft sigh.  
  
" What is it, brother?" Rumil asked.  
  
Haldir shook his head.  
"I hate humans..."  
  
Rumil smiled and he knew at once who he was talking about.  
  
"So what else is new? I don't even know how or why you married her. But I guess... love... its just weird. Makes you do all sorts of silly things."  
  
Haldir couldn't hold back a grin. His brother had just said something that was actually helpful to him.  
"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"  
  
Rumil was surprised that Haldir actually agreed with him.  
He had been acting really strange.  
  
"I should get back to the flet... Kylie would be worried." He told his brother.  
  
Yeah, right, she wouldn't care if you were eaten alive by an orc, he thought sadly.  
  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
I wasn't quite sure I wanted to return to the flet but I decided I had to face Kylie sooner or later.  
  
When I opened the door to the flet, Kylie was already awake.  
Or had she even slept?  
  
She was leaning against the wall that faced the balcony and gazed out into the early morning. She seemed to be contemplating about something.  
I just hoped she would still talk to me after last night.  
  
"Kylie... I'm sorry about last night."  
  
She didn't answer me.  
  
She didn't even look at me.  
  
"Kylie..."I started but then decided against it. It probably wouldn't make a difference.  
  
And then she started mumbling a song.  
  
I couldn't really hear the first few lines but after awhile she got louder.  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
  
and there's noone to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
She stopped there.  
  
And she whispered," Legolas used to sing that. When we were back in my world."  
  
I felt alittle angry when she said that.  
  
Why couldn't she just forget about him?  
It has been 8 years.  
And humans were bound to forget.  
  
But something at the back of my mind kept prodding me that the reason why I fell in love with her was because she was different.  
  
And I found myself saying.  
  
"Will you forget about Legolas? Don't I have a place in your heart too? He isn't even here! Why, Kylie? Can't you love me instead? Can't you.."  
  
I didn't finish.  
  
She looked at me with her tired eyes and the tears that had not dried and said nothing.  
  
"Can't you?" I repeated.  
  
I found myself getting down on my knees and crawling towards her.  
  
"Love me...that's all I ask of you." I begged her.  
  
Kylie shook her head very slowly.  
  
"I... love... Legolas..."  
  
I shook my head spontaneously and I took her hand in between the two of mine.  
  
"No..Kylie you don't... you're only saying that because you think you do... because you think that Legolas is the only one who can love you back because you're different... because you think its wrong... because...because.."  
  
Reasons that my mind raced to think of, they left my lips as fast as they could be thought of.  
I didn't want Kylie to deny it.  
I wanted to keep going on and on with reasons until I knew I had the right one, or at least as many as there would seem it were right.  
  
I stopped thinking for a while.  
  
And Kylie's gaze wavered and she looked so scared.  
I thought I had the right answer.  
  
Instead, she screamed at me.  
  
"Shut up! Just Shut up! I don't love you!! I don't! I don't... !" she pounded her fists on my chest.  
  
And I grabbed them and she couldn't hit me anymore.  
Her tears started to flow again.  
  
"I don't...I can't...Haldir...you know I can't.."she cried.  
She was so tired that she just leaned forward and fell into my arms.  
  
"love you.."  
  
I kissed her on her forehead and carried her to the bed.  
I laid her there and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Yes, you can." I insisted even when I knew she couldn't argue anymore.  
  
Aurora: hey hey hey....I'm at home... nothing to do cause of the SARS...actually...I do have stuff to do.. but its just that I'm in such a ..umm...lethargic (is that how you spell it?) mood...anyhow..  
  
Decided to put the Haldir's POV thingie...just to avoid confusion.. na nan ana... and to all ye reviewers.. I've said it once and I'll say it again and again... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! yAY!! 


	11. The Fellowship

Disclaimer: The lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Fellowship  
  
"Haldir... Are you serious when you say you don't want to return home for the whole of next month.."Orophin asked the Marchwarden as they made a surveillence of the borders of Lothlorien for any intruders.  
  
Haldir nodded.  
"Absolutely positive... if I return, she might just try to kill me for harassing her. Give it some time. Sometimes Kylie can be really.."  
  
"Mad?" Orophin asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Yes. Mad. Crazy. Not quite right... anything that explains Kylie is not quite right... I mean, she's lovely. Just alittle insane sometimes." he said.  
  
"What does she do?"  
  
"Oh well... in the mornings she's usually mumbling something about this thing called 'coffee' and then in the afternoon, she goes around banging her head against the wall saying she needs 'television'. And then it gets worse at night when she repeats 'snacks... oh yeah... marshmallows... need... s'more...' and when she's asleep, she mumbles something in some other language I've never heard in my life."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"'Yo...necesitar... cafetera, televisión... pizza!' Something like that."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Outrageous!"  
  
Orophin sighed as they stopped at a tree to gaze at the magnificience of it.  
He placed his chin on the end of the bow and thought, Haldir will probably have to do alot of tree-gazing now that he hasn't got Kylie to gaze at.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around and nearly shrieked at the sight of Rumil.  
  
He had stuck out his tongue and made a scary face with his eyes, pulling his cheeks with his fingers.  
  
"Rumil. What the hell are you doing?" Haldir asked sternly, he was not amused by his youngest brother's attempt at false alarm.  
  
Rumil and Orophin looked confused.  
"What's 'hell' ?"   
  
"I thought you were an orc!" Orophin exclaimed.  
  
Haldir smacked him on the head with his hand.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't ever insult your brother that way."  
  
"Wha--? I can't believe you're defending him!"  
  
"Its called family resemblence. In case you don't know or didn't realise, Rumil and I happen to look like each other. You insult the way he looks, you insult the way I look." Haldir said.  
  
Orophin squinted his eyes at him and then turned to Rumil and whispered.  
"He's starting to talk like grandmother."  
  
Rumil nodded.  
"Yes, he really is. It must be the age."  
  
"Yes, definitely the age. He's almost four thousand years-old. Maybe he's growing senile."  
  
"Ya think? So it was like so totally bum when he left Kylie, she was like ya know, so hot with that tacky human hair but I totally don't mind coz she's just so funny...(girlie laughter)" (A/n: opps! sorry..got carried away with the bimbo talk... was like imagining Orophin and Rumil in the Hair salon talking like bimbos with hair curlers)  
  
Haldir shook his head as his brothers continued their own conversation, talking bad about him behind his back. Literally.  
  
Something else was going on not so far away.  
A kind of familiar creature breathing close by. It was definitely not an elf or an orc.  
It breathed heavily, yet it didn't smell foul or at least, not very foul.  
  
"Shhh... do you hear that?" Haldir hushed his brothers.  
  
"Hear what?" Rumil asked.  
  
"Obviously if you don't shut up, you wouldn't be able to hear it." Orophin whispered.  
  
"I'm surprised you can actually hear yourself think. That is, if you think at all." Haldir added.  
  
Rumil was about to object when the both of them cupped his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet!" Orophin snapped.  
  
When all was silent, a voice of an elf could be heard. And then he sang about the Nimrodel.  
  
"There's an elf among them..." Orophin whispered.  
  
"They shouldn't be dangerous then... we should probably see for ourselves though." Haldir said.  
  
"I'll go tell Lady Galadriel. You and Rumil will watch them. If they enter too deep within the woods then you will have to stop them."  
  
"Can't you take Rumil with you?" Haldir asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
Orophin smiled. "You know the rules... it takes one to pass the message.."  
  
"Two to fight the war." Haldir answered knowingly. "Only with Rumil, it wouldn't be two. It would be half."  
  
"Do not despair. Rumil has improved alot since the last time you've seen him shoot an arrow." Orophin assured his older brother.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
As soon as Orophin sprinted away, Haldir said to Rumil in a menacing tone.  
  
"Not a sound."  
  
"But--"  
  
Haldir raised his hand to shut him up.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Zip it."  
  
"No, bu--"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You --"  
  
"I'm not listening, I'm not listening...."  
  
"Fine."  
  
(A/N: Sorry man.. I just had to do that. Am feeling crazy lately.)  
  
The two elves finally stopped annoying each other and climbed up the trees in a silent manner in order to scout the area.  
  
The sound got louder and louder as they got nearer and nearer to the intruders.  
  
It was already dark by the time they found the exact place and the singing had stopped.  
  
"Look... a dwarf!" Rumil exclaimed softly. He had never come this close to one before.  
  
"And humans and very small looking man-like creatures and ..."  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed when he saw Legolas.  
  
"Its him..."  
  
"Prince Legolas." Rumil chuckled quietly. "I never thought I'd see the day he traveled which a dwarf!"  
  
"What is he doing here?" He asked himself.  
  
It wasn't long before Orophin had returned.  
  
"I'm surprised Rumil's still alive." Orophin whispered with a grin.  
  
"Screw you." Haldir mumbled.   
He realized how many phrases he had picked up from Kylie.  
  
"Anyway, The Lady says to take them to her. Which would probably mean you'll have to go back home while you're on your way, Haldir."  
  
Haldir thought for a moment and shrugged.  
'No harm letting Kylie see Legolas again.'  
  
They leaped down from the trees and greeted the fellowship.  
  
"The dwarf breathe so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said smugly.  
  
"Its good to see you again, Haldir."Legolas greeted him.  
  
"Come, the Lord and Lady have been expecting you." He said.  
  
  
Aurora: Okay, I know this is really silly... but I've been feeling rather insane latelyy...   
  
this chapter is dedicated to Cara COZ SHE'S SUCH A CHIPMUNK! hn hn hn...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!! WHOOHOHOHO!!!  
  
PEACE OUT =) 


	12. Do I Love Him?

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Do I Love Him?  
  
I sat beside Branwen's bed as I read her a bed time story.  
  
"Where is Ada, Mommy?" she asked.  
  
I looked at her and opened my mouth to answer her but I realised I didn't know either.  
  
"I... I don't know, my child." I stammered.  
  
Haldir had not returned home for the past few nights. Normally, I wouldn't worry for him. He could take care of himself pretty well but lately, I wasn't sure he was in his right mind after I totally rejected him.  
  
Did I love him?  
In the corner of my heart, I always wondered if I would but I always shook the thought away because I asumed it was impossible.  
  
But when he told me he loved me, I knew the time had come to face the truth.  
There wasn't a doubt that I cared about him, but was it love?  
I loved spending time with him and I loved his dry humor and sometimes, I forget about Legolas and my world and I think Haldir is my real husband.   
  
But when I look at Branwen, I see the same blue eyes staring at me.  
The same blue eyes that would love me no matter what.  
  
I continued to read the book to Branwen and by the time I came to the last page, she had fallen asleep.  
  
"And they lived happily..." I didn't continue anymore. Noone lives happily ever after.  
  
They end up dying or leaving somehow.  
  
In my world anyway.  
  
"Ever after." I whispered to myself as I let a tear drop onto the page.  
  
"Why do you hesitate, Kylie? "  
  
Is this a dream? I can hear Legolas' voice in my head now.  
But it sounds so real and he seems so close.  
I didn't turn around.  
I wanted it to be a dream.  
  
"Kylie. Won't you look at me?"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, closing the book slowly.  
  
The person didn't answer. But I could feel his presence moving nearer to me.  
  
Then I could feel his lips caress my neck and it went up to my cheek.  
My head turned slowly in anticipation of his movements and he slowly kissed my lips.  
  
"Legolas. Please don't." I said, I did not open my eyes to look at him.  
  
"Why don't you look at me?" he asked again.  
  
"Because I'm afraid i would see you." I answered.  
  
"Why?"   
I felt his smooth palms gently cup my face as I opened my eyes.  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
He was standing in front of me. This was the boy who stole my heart for the first timein my life.  
  
He didn't look like that boy anymore.  
  
"You've grown up, Legolas." I said as I touched his hair which was no longer the short boyish one, instead, it was long and was braided on the sides.  
And with his elvish get-up, he looked like a real grown-up, not like I've seen him when we were back him my world when the only kind of clothes I ever saw him wear were jeans and T-shirts.  
And he looked alot thinner.  
  
He grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"No, I've only aged. But you've become more matured."  
  
"Legolas... how did you find me?" I asked him, not exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Haldir, he took me here. He's waiting downstairs actually." He said.  
  
"Haldir? He brought you to me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed rather down lately. " Legolas said, he accent suddenly changing and he started to slang.  
  
Haldir loved my that much that he would risk bringing Legolas to me, knowing that I could very well still be in love with him.   
Or did he already know if I had forsaken Legolas' love?  
Did he know before I did?  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?"Legolas asked when he caught sight of my frown.  
  
I shook my head.  
"Of course, I am. I don't want to wake Branwen up." I whispered.  
  
"Oh, right." He said.  
  
I brought him out into the kitchen cum living room. Haldir still doesn't get the fact that alot of houses back in our world have such a thing. He says its unheard of.  
  
"How is Branwen?" He asked.  
  
"She's doing good. Sometimes she scares me because she's growing up so fast." I told him.  
  
He smiled. "I would like to talk to her tomorrow, when she's awake."  
  
I returned the smile. "I'm sure she would like that. She likes talking. Far too much sometimes."  
  
He chuckled softly.  
The familiar smile crept up on his handsome face. I missed him.  
But I could feel my love for him slowly change into something that was different. It was more like on friendly terms.  
I knew I had to tell him.  
  
But he started first which made it alot harder for me.  
  
"I have been thinking about you alot, Kylie. Everywhere I went, you were always on my mind. I couldn't forget about you. I love you. I want to hear you say that to me again."  
  
I turned around slowly. I didn't want to see his face when I said this.  
  
"i fell in love with Alexander, the boy. You've grown up now... "  
  
Legolas grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled around me to look at him.   
  
"No... I've grown up now. I'm not that little girl anymore." I said.  
  
His eyes were shaking and I could feel my heart stop beating.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
I nodded and I could feel my eyes starting to moist.  
  
"We were young... or at least I was. I was just fooling around. You know how I am." I said, forcing a laugh.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
"No, Kylie. You know that's not true." He said disbelievingly.  
  
"It is. And you know what... just to show you..."   
I reached into my dresser and took out a very old piece of paper.  
  
"You see this?"   
It was the poem which he had given to me before we left.  
  
I tore it into half.  
  
And then into quarters.  
  
And I through it in the air, together with my heart and soul.  
  
Legolas was so shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but just didn't.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
Oh God, how i love you, Legolas.  
  
If only I hadn't met Haldir.  
If only we didn't come to Middle-earth.  
  
If only...  
  
  
  
Gambit: Yeah yeah... waddaya know! I changed my nick. Wasn't feeling so crazy today so this one came out alittle more saner. Umm... I haven't got any comments on this chapter.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! 


	13. pieces of Paper

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Pieces of paper  
  
Legolas' POV   
We both stared at the torn pieces of poetry that lay still on the floor.  
  
A sudden emptiness poured inside my heart.  
There was nothing left I could do.  
She was gone.  
  
I looked away and closed my eyes.  
  
Why do I always have to be alone?  
  
"Goodbye, Kylie." I whispered as I rubbed her cheek with my thumb.  
  
What do I have to do to have your love again?  
  
I should have never come back.  
  
She let out a breath which was shaking in the still, cold air.  
  
"We will never see each other again." I told her. I did not show her how much my emotions were killing me.  
I didn't want her to know.  
It would be better if she didn't know.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't suppose we will." she relented.  
  
I nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
And she didn't stop me.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
I can't... leave you.  
I can't go.  
I can't stop loving you.  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
Legolas walked out the door.  
  
He's gone.  
You let him go.  
He would be better off without someone like you.  
He deserves so much better.  
  
And what about Haldir?  
Doesn't he deserve someone better?  
  
Yes. He does.  
They both do.  
  
They always say that if you love someone so much, you have to let them go.  
But they never tell you how much it hurts.  
  
I looked towards the direction of the window. The wind was blowing in and it got cold.  
  
I needed to stop thinking about him.  
To get on with my life.  
  
I bent down and took one last look at the pieces of paper on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind came in and blew them out of my reach.  
  
All except one.  
  
I picked it up and stared at it.  
  
'fix my broken heart  
love me for eternity  
Someone to heal my wounded soul'  
  
No, no, no...  
  
I'm not that person.  
  
I'm not that someone.  
  
But what if I am?  
  
It wasn't long before I couldn't see the words anymore.  
  
It all just became this dark, blue patch of ink.  
  
I could no longer see clearly. My eyes were blurred.  
  
Don't go.  
  
Don't stop loving me.  
  
I walked to my dresser and pulled out a piece of paper and I dipped my feathered-pen in a bottle of ink.  
  
Dear Legolas, I started to write and the more I wrote, the more my tears fell.  
  
And when I finished writing the letter, I read it again and again.  
  
Then I tore it up and let the wind take it away with it.  
  
  
Aragorn sat under a tree and looked up at the sky. His heart was longing to see Arwen again.  
  
Then a tiny piece of paper flew to his feet.  
  
He picked it up and read it.  
  
"I lied."  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
Legolas came down the stairs and saw me waiting there for him.  
  
He shook his head slowly and placed something in my hand before he returned to be with the fellowship.  
  
He didn't say anything at all.  
  
I looked at the ring which was in my hand. It had a chain around it.  
  
Engraved on the surface of the ring were the words 'We'll take the world together'.  
  
It seemed like an odd thing to put on a ring.  
  
I mean, if you loved someone, wouldn't you say like ' I love you forever' or 'our love will last for eternity'.  
  
But I suppose back in Kylie's world, people expressed their love in a strange way.  
  
But why did he give this to me?  
  
I wonder what she said to him.  
  
Or what she did to him.  
  
Gambit: I'm sorry this is so short. But I have ALOT of homework and tests to catch up on sooo sorry.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming!  
  
To Cara.. Get well soon, hope this makes you feel better so you can come to school tomorrow!! wheehee..  
  
haha... and to vicki.. this is dedicated to you coz you love Legolas so much...   
  
and you let me copy your Chinese today.. ;p (nobody heard that) 


	14. face it

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Face it  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
The time had come for Legolas to leave.  
Haldir asked if I wanted to see him go so he could take me to see him  
But we weren't to see each other again.  
  
But I found my self doing the doing the same thing eight years ago.  
Holding on to him.  
I couldn't let go of Legolas.  
  
I went to look for him, I just hope I wasn't too late.  
  
I wasn't used to walking around LothLorien.  
It wasn't that it was very big, I don't even think it was as big as the Amazon rainforest.  
But it seemed to go on and on if you didn't know your way because all the trees looked alike.  
At least, to me.  
  
If you think that back in the Real world where there are 'Freaks for nature', you should see elves.  
They are , how should I put it, nature fanatics?  
I don't know really.  
Haldir seems to know every single tree here.  
  
Secretly, I think he gives them like nicknames or something.  
  
That's what Legolas used to do.  
The tree in my backyard is called 'Grace' and the one in the front is 'Joy'.  
The one in his backyard is 'Faith'.  
  
And he told only me about this.  
In fact, I think he told me everything.  
That's what made him so special.  
He never lied to me.  
  
But I lied.  
  
I never told him everything, which made me so undeserving of him.  
  
I never told him how my father had died before I moved to America.  
I never told him how much it hurt when my mother remarried and the guy she married wasn't even home half the time.  
I never told him how much I loved my real dad.  
  
That I wasn't always happy.  
That everyday that I was with him felt like torture because he was so perfect.  
And I was afraid he was going to go away one day.  
  
Because I was alone.  
And I was scared.  
  
I was so scared that one day I would wake up and he wouldn't there.  
  
But now I pushed him away.  
He isn't going to come back now.  
He said so himself.  
  
That's why I seek out love in Haldir.  
And I did love him.  
But it was different when I loved Haldir.  
Because somehow in the back of my mind that I knew Haldir was a very normal person for his culture.  
I knew that Haldir always followed the rules, the tradition.  
That was what made me feel uncomfortable around him.  
  
When I was with Legolas, I didn't care.  
We were both strange.  
We were both wrong.  
But we were so right for each other.  
  
And when Legolas decided that he couldn't marry me, I saw that he had changed.  
He became a normal person in his own race.  
He abided by the rules.  
He became a real person.  
  
The old Legolas was just a figment of my imagination.  
  
Yet, when I saw him again.  
I heard his voice, touch his face, saw him smile.  
I knew that no matter what he became, I would always love him because...  
  
We were formed in two different worlds, in two different time zones and dimensions.  
  
Strung together by fate.  
  
Our lonely spirits were bound together by a love that was so powerful that even worlds couldn't separate us.  
  
That was what made Legolas different from Haldir.  
Haldir could love me on the outside.  
Haldir could kiss me on the outside.  
  
Legolas could kiss me on the inside.  
He could love me on the inside.  
And his love was stronger than Haldir's.  
  
So much more.  
  
And I needed to let him know.  
That my love had been taken.  
Not by Haldir.  
  
But by him.  
  
  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
As I pushed the boat off the shore, I glanced back once or twice, wondering if I would ever see Kylie again.  
I never thought we would ever stop loving each other.  
And it pained me to think about it.  
  
I don't know if we were made for each other.  
But I don't care.  
  
I would love her even if I wasn't supposed to.  
  
But now...  
  
She just doesn't love me anymore.  
  
  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
I stared at the Legolas' boat pushing off the shore from afar.  
I was too late.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
But he couldn't hear me. No matter how loud I called after him or how much I told him I was sorry.  
  
I was too late.  
What if I never see him again?  
  
I ran along side the banks of the river but the currents were getting faster and faster and soon he was out of my sight.  
  
I just stopped running and fell down on my knees.  
  
All my memories came flooding back to me.  
  
Of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
The most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen   
He got me almost melting away As we lay there...   
Under a blue sky with pure white stars... Exotic sweetness... a magical time...   
  
'I love you.'  
  
'Don't leave.'  
  
He's gone.  
  
'Come home.'  
  
He's never coming back.  
  
'I just called to say I want you'  
  
We'll never see each other again.  
  
'I just called to say I love you'  
  
He'll just forget about you over time.  
  
'Come back home.'  
  
  
Gambit: Wow... that totally wore me out... a whole half hour of staring at the computer trying to feel as miserable as I could.  
But I thought it was okay...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Dedicated to Athena.. I'm sorry I was mad at you. 


	15. Looking for you

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Looking for you  
  
  
On the floor are many dolls  
Many are alive  
but only in my dreams  
They walk and talk   
And they lie  
  
They tell me everything will be alright  
They tell me things I want to hear  
  
But maybe the things I want to hear  
I'm tired of hearing  
And I just want to fall asleep  
A deep sleep and never wake  
Till they tell the truth  
  
  
Branwen stared at the doll in her hands.  
  
"Father is not going to die." she whispered into the doll's ear.  
  
"He isn't going to die.."she repeated.  
  
"He isn't going to die."  
  
"He isn't."  
  
Then why are you so afraid? she heard the doll hiss.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Branwen exclaimed.  
  
Yes, you are. Yes, you are. The doll begin to sing in its wicked voice.  
  
"No. You don't know what I'm thinking. You don't know what I'm feeling." Branwen snapped.  
  
Yes, I do. You tell me everything. And you want to get rid of me because you think I might tell. Tell others of what you have seen.  
  
"No! No! No!" She screamed and threw the doll against the wall with all the strength she had in her.  
  
Haldir stood at the door, watching Branwen's sudden actions.  
When she threw the doll against the wall, he knew she had gone too far.  
  
He grabbed her.  
  
"Branwen! What is wrong?" He asked.  
  
Branwen was shaking all over. She was struggling to get free from her father.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" She screamed.  
  
"I will not let go until you tell me what is wrong." Haldir shouted at her.  
  
The half-elven girl stared at him with fear.  
Never had her father yelled at her.  
  
"I... had dreams... many dreams." she cried softly.  
  
"What sort of dreams?"  
  
"Many... that I should not speak of. Some of places that do not exsist here. Strange places. With very tall houses... there are no trees... only dark paths with monster rolling on wheels so fast... you cannot imagine."   
  
Haldir wasn't sure of what to make of this.  
  
He had not been back home for two weeks because he had been avoiding Kylie.  
And now, Branwen was behaving strangely.  
  
Above all that, word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell, sent for him and his men to form an alliance at Helm's deep.  
  
He would leave soon.  
  
What was he to do?  
  
He let go of Branwen and got up, letting her fall to the floor.  
  
And he walked out the door.  
  
Kylie was standing there, gapping.  
  
"Haldir..."  
  
He walked right past her and did not say a word.  
  
"Branwen." Kylie called.  
  
"Branwen... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The human said as she reached for her daughter.  
  
The girl was sprawled on the floor, where her father had left her.  
  
Kylie pulled her into her embrace and cuddled her.  
  
And the little girl just let go of everything.  
All her feeling of sadness and loneliness.  
  
She buried her face in her mother's shoulder and she wailed as loudly as she could.  
  
"I don't want you to go! I dont want Ada to go... I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be scared! I just want to close my eyes and open them and know you're still going to be holding me. And that you won't leave."  
  
Kylie felt her muscles pull so hard against her heart.  
  
She was so occupied with her own love life that she completely forgot about Branwen.  
  
She was becoming like her own mother.  
The person whom she hated.  
  
For lying to her.  
For cheating on her father.  
For leaving her alone.  
  
For not loving her.  
  
Kylie kissed her daughter on her head and all over her face.  
She wasn't going to let her baby go.  
  
"Oh Branwen... I can't promise that I won't leave you. Because I shall die someday..."  
  
Branwen loosened her grip on her mother.  
  
"But I can promise you that you won't be alone anymore."  
  
  
  
A week later...  
  
Branwen held tightly onto her mother's hand as they watched the elves get ready for the fight at Helm's deep.  
  
"Branwen... will you miss your father when he is gone?" Kylie asked as her eyes scanned the crowd for Haldir.  
  
Branwen nodded.  
  
"Then go and say goodbye to him."  
  
Branwen looked up at her mother and Kylie smiled at her.  
  
A sad, tearful smile.  
  
"Go on..." Kylie gently prodded her.  
  
The little girl let go of her mother's hand and ran into the crowd to look for her father.  
  
"Oh Haldir... what if you don't come back? What will Branwen do with such a horrible mother like me?" Kylie whispered bitterly to herself.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir..." Branwen tugged on a elven soldier's cloak.  
  
The soldier looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, milady?" he asked.  
  
"Have you seen my Ada? I can't seem to find him anywhere. I want to say goodbye." She told him.  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"His name is Haldir. Have you seen him?" She said.  
  
The soldier was surprised.  
"Are you his daughter? You look nothing like him... I could have sworn you resemble the royal family of Mirkwood."  
  
"I suppose I look like my mother. She is of man."  
  
"Ah yes.. well, the marchwarden has gone to the Nimrodel. One Last look of the beautiful river I suppose. Have you ever seen it?"  
  
Branwen shook her head.  
  
"Well then... I shall take you to your father. I am done with my packing and I should like one last look at the river myself."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Is this it?" Branwen asked as she stood in front of the flowing river.  
  
"Yes. It is beautiful, is it not?" The soldier asked.  
  
"Oh yes. It is indeed." Branwen said.   
"But please leave me from here. I should like to look for my father on my own now."  
  
The soldier was alittle reluctant to let his captain's daughter go alone but he was quite sure she would not let him follow her.  
  
"Very well then. You know your way back."  
  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
  
As soon as the soldier left, Branwen went in search of her father.  
  
She spotted him leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his armoured chest.  
  
She ran up to him.  
  
He looked at her in surprise as she gave him a hard kick on his shin.  
Though, all fruitless on him.  
  
"You never came back! You never came back to see if I was all right! You never said goodbye..!"She screamed at him.  
  
"Branwen..."he started only to be interrupted by her continuous screaming and pounding on him.  
  
"YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"  
  
"Stop being mad at me Branwen and just listen. Just listen to me." he said in authorative tone.  
  
Branwen stopped her racket and let some of her tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
Haldir knelt down and reached into his small pack and removed a piece a paper.  
  
"Last..night, I was writing you a letter." his voice calmed into a sad one.  
  
He opened it and began to read.  
  
"Dear Branwen,  
  
I know you are probably mad at me.  
  
But I was thinking about you.  
I was thinking about you all the time when I was away.  
  
And I will still think about you when I leave.  
  
I miss you so much..."  
  
Branwen took the letter from his hand and read the last few lines for herself.  
  
"And I love you so much.  
  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
  
Just like in the most beautiful song."  
  
Haldir wrapped his arms around her and cried softly into her ear.  
"Love, Ada."  
  
  
Gambit: That was umm... I'm not sure. Mushy? Haha.. okay... if you're wondering about the doll part, its sort of Branwen's broken up childhood. She knows too much but she can't tell anyone so she tells her dolls. And she tells them so much that they seem to become alive to her. And she hears them talk to her... yup.. that's pretty much it..  
  
I'm so sad the fic's going to end soon..  
  
Anyways, this chapter is for Charity... cause you waited with me for my sister to come and pick me up. 


	16. Tyemeláne

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Tye-meláne  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
I carried Branwen in my arms as I walked into my..no, our flet one last time.  
  
Kylie was sitting by the balcony, humming a tune which was all so familiar to me for she sang that song almost everytime she was troubled.  
  
But this time, she seemed so at rest.  
  
The wind brushed against her flushed cheeks and she had her eyes closed. And there I saw, a soft and gentle smile that crept upon her face. She must be having a wonderful dream.  
  
I stood by her side and bent down slightly till my lips were at hers.  
  
She opened her eyes at my kiss and her smile grew wider as she looked at me and then at Branwen.  
  
"Its good to see you, Haldir." She spoke very softly but sincerely.  
  
She opened her arms out to receive Branwen. "Come here, my baby."  
  
"Branwen. Do you know how lucky you are? You've got Ada and I, and we love you so much." She said quietly, but with a strong resolution.  
  
I have wondered why Kylie always had to tell Branwen that we loved her. I can never help but wonder what happened back in Kylie's world. What were her parents like?  
  
What was her story?  
  
She seemed to have gone through so much pain, not like the pain we have to face in a battle.  
  
Maybe far worst.  
  
To have a young child have her heart broken so many times.  
  
Without trying to quile the impulse, I wrapped my arms around Kylie and Branwen in a tight embrace.  
  
Kissing Branwen on her head, I said, " Branwen, I want you to love to the tips of your fingers. And when you find that love, where ever you find it, whoever you choose, don't run away from it, but you don't have to chase after it. You just be patient and it will come to you when you least expect it. I promise. Like your mother. And...like you."  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
Haldir...  
  
Why do you love her so much?   
  
She isn't even your own flesh and blood!  
  
My parents couldn't even give me that kind of love...  
  
And this is Legolas' child.  
  
And I love Him.  
  
How can you love her so much?  
  
I took Branwen by the hand as we plodded to the ends of the golden woods to bid the soldiers a proper farewell.  
  
There were many elvens maidens, preparing their males for the war. Each couple had a love story that could be told, but most of their endings were bound to be the same. Death. It was not very different from Earth.  
  
The only thing that was not the same was that they did not cry. None of their emotions betrayed them.  
  
But the pain in their hearts were portrayed in their eyes. A soft grievious cry for their loved ones, knowing quietly in their heart of hearts that this shall be the last time they will ever fix their gazes upon each other.  
  
They knew this day would come quickly, even before the news of this battle. Some may survive, but never make it to the undying lands.  
  
I found myself becoming the child that I was amongst the elves and I wept for them and myself.  
  
My tears were for their sorrow and pain that they could not express.  
  
"Mommy... will you leave me?"Branwen asked quietly.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No. Never. I will never leave you."  
  
I needed to reassure myself as well. I needed to know that I really wasn't going to leave her.  
  
  
  
I felt my palm begin to perspire profusely. I was so anxious for Haldir.  
  
I wanted him to come back so badly.  
  
He was the only one who really understood Branwen.  
  
When I look at her, I always see my own doubts and fears staring back at me.  
  
And I can't escape it.  
  
His eyes. The most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen.   
  
She was so much like him.  
  
The way she spoke reminded me greatly of him.  
  
And she was beautiful, just like her father.  
  
I always feel so guilty whenever I'm around her.   
  
Its like I don't have enough love that I can give her, just not enough.  
  
No matter how much I cuddle her or kiss her or tell her I love her, my heart keeps on telling me, 'No, Kylie. She needs more than that.'  
  
Author's POV  
  
Haldir wrote another letter before he left the flet and placed it on the bed.  
  
'Branwen, I want you to believe in something.  
  
Anything.'  
  
Kylie stared out into the sky through the tears in her eyes as she held the letter in her hands.  
  
'Because when you believe in something, I promise you, it will keep you warm at night.  
  
And I want you to be safe always.'  
  
'And Kylie, enyala-n, im. Tye-meláne... [Kylie, remember me, I love you]'  
  
"Amin il'coie avaena lle [ I cannot live without you] , amin anta lle [I need you], amin mela lle [I love you], amin merna lla sinome [I wish you were here]...melamin...[my love]"  
  
End of chapter 16  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane/ Gambit: Heey-o you guys! Its been so long since I've written anything... so I ahh... this chapter's probably not as good as the ones before. Thanks you all the support!  
  
Lotsa love! Muachx!  
  
For Charity, Welcome to the club. =) 


	17. I'm coming back for you

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings don't belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 17  
  
I'm coming back for you  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
Helm's Deep. What an awful place!   
  
I hate walls of stone.   
  
The cold, gray vibes it gives off could drive me out of my mind if I stayed there for too long.  
  
Elves were never meant to live in such an environment.  
  
Aragorn was there, overjoyed to receive help from the elven kind.  
  
Legolas was with him.  
  
He seemed glad as well.  
  
"Haldir! You're here." Legolas exclaimed, he didn't bother to hide his happiness.  
  
I nodded.   
  
"How have you been, my friend?" I asked him.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"To be quite honest with you, I've missed every single day without Kylie. But the adventure here, its beyond what I have ever experienced before. But tell me, how is Kylie? And Branwen? Is she as beautiful as I last saw her?" He kept shooting questions at me as if he was shooting arrows.  
  
"Kylie is doing very well and so is Branwen. She's looking so much like you now. Her eyes are exactly like yours... and yes, very beautiful. I swear she gets more and more beautiful each time I look at her."   
  
Legolas smiled widely as if he had just heard the most comforting news ever. He closed his eyes and took a breath and as he let it go, I could almost see all his tiredness drain from his face.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he gave me a hug and said to me, "Haldir, thank you so much. I am indebted to you."  
  
I gave him a light pat on the back. "Legolas, you've been a great friend to me and I'd die for you, you know that. So why do you speak of what we owe each other? Because there is nothing for you to repay."  
  
But there was something I had to repay.  
  
And that was all the years I had spent with Kylie, I wish I could give them back to him.  
  
I wish I didn't have to love Kylie because I feel guilty for doing so.  
  
Legolas.  
  
That elf would give up everything if I had asked it of him. I've known what sort of friend he is ever since we were elflings.  
  
He would do anything for his friends.  
  
There was long silence between the both of us. It wasn't the uncomfortable sort of silence. But we were appreciating the quietness and understanding that we had never shared for so long.  
  
I had a troubling emotion within me. It had been there for quite a while and I had not any idea why.   
  
It was, prehaps, a sign that something was about to happen to me? I wasn't sure.  
  
I hesitated for a moment and then turned to Legolas.  
  
Reaching around my neck, I pulled off a chain and a ring fell to the ground. We both bent over to pick it up but Legolas grabbed it first.  
  
He stood up and eyed it closely between his fingers.  
  
Then, he smiled.   
  
I wonder what he was thinking of.  
  
"I had to return it to you. It serves no significance to me." I said.  
  
"I was... going to give it to Kylie when we were back at my world...for her birthday...and then at the right time, I wanted to ask her to marry me... but I didn't.." He whispered sadly.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
I could not have thought of any reason why he wouldn't.  
  
"I was going to make it special. I wanted to walk her to the beach after school and then propose there. But when I saw her from the window outside her classroom... she was happily talking to the boy next to her. And then I thought, why would she ever want to be with me? I'm no one. Just the boy next door who never grows up. And I wondered if she even loved me...if she ever would."  
  
I didn't understand half of what he was saying but I knew what I had to say.  
  
"Legolas... Kylie loves you so much that she's doesn't know what to do. She loves you so much that she's afraid she'll never see you again. And she loves you so much... it hurts her to look at Branwen because every part about that little girl has you. And I... will have no part of her heart because she loves only you. You're her soul mate... you've shared what was left of her horrible childhood... making it beautiful..which was why she couldn't forget you and your love for her... is just.."   
  
I stopped for a moment when I remembered how I kissed Kylie that day and how she cried so much after that.  
  
I feel so guilty.  
  
I wished I hadn't forced myself on her, she would never love me.  
  
"Your love for her is pure... and is innocent because you loved her when she was just a child. And nobody can replace you... and I will kill anybody who tries to...even if it be myself."  
  
Legolas smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you so much, Haldir. Thank you so much."   
  
I wasn't sure if he was perspiring or if it was tears around his eyes.  
  
But he was so happy.  
  
He grabbed me and pulled me in a great big hug.  
  
"Thank you." He repeated softly in my ear.   
  
Legolas POV  
  
Kylie, I'm coming back for you!  
  
I'm coming home.  
  
And you will know love like you've never known it before.  
  
Author's POV  
  
The rain poured over all of Helms Deep. It wasn't a heavy rain, in fact, it was graceful and possibly, beautiful if not for what was before the elves and men.  
  
Orcs.  
  
These deadly, filthy creatures were the despise of all elven kind and men alike.  
  
Their ownly thoughts were to kill.  
  
An arrow shot out from the walls of the good side. It signalled the start of a battle, its end, no one could tell when.  
  
"Go for the kill, Legolas. " Haldir said with a smirk as he waited for an opportune moment for his arrow to be shot.  
  
"I'll fight with you to the end, Haldir." Legolas told his friend.  
  
"To the end!" Haldir shouted as he released his arrow and it soared through the dark night.  
  
End of chapter 17  
  
Plasmolysed Cell membrane : Heyz...no love scenes here... haha... THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! soorrryy i took so long!  
  
This one is for Sophia and Joel. 


	18. for haldir

Disclaimer:The Lord of The Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 18  
  
For Haldir  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes I like to wonder, what if life was not the way it was now? Perhaps if I hadn't met Legolas, none of this would have happened. And I would not be seeking help from Lady Galadriel right this moment. It seems as if I was trying to change my life again. Bring it back to the beginning, if that was possible. Or maybe, just back to where my life did not cease to mean anything. And Branwen, would not exist.  
  
  
  
But the thing was, I did want Branwen to exist. I wanted her to be in every part of my life. But I also wanted Legolas to be there to see her grow, just as much as I wanted Haldir there. But I also had different reasons for wanting them both around. Legolas was my one true love, no matter who I ended up with in the end, it will always be he and me. What we had was beyond friendship, beyond lovers. We were forever. Haldir was the part of me that was still sane. He kept me alive all these times I had wanted to just plunge a knife through my body. Whenever I saw him, he only had love to give. To me and our daughter and he gave me a purpose for my existence. I never got the chance to thank him.  
  
  
  
The Lady of the woods handed me a box, in it were two pieces of jewellery. One was a necklace and the other was a bracelet.   
  
"This bracelet is for you, for when you forget that love exists." She said as she gently took my hand and placed it around my wrist. It had no special rocks and was just a plain silver, with elven words carved all around its exterior. I could read little of it, not enough to decipher an actual sentence anyway.  
  
  
  
She then held out the necklace and said, "This is for Branwen. It was given to me before I had come to Lothlorien to be a princess. But Branwen is a princess, for she is rightly the daughter of prince Legolas. She is worthy of such a gift. Tell the child... she will be missed much. It is not often we have children here in Lothlorien, her laughter... reminds me of how so many years have past. "Galadriel said sadly when she was reminded of her own people but she continued.  
  
  
  
"But your decision to leave, it has to be done. You will need to go back to your world, for the passing of the elven race has already begun. Legolas will know of your departure when he has returned, whether his chooses to pursue you to your world, depends on his love for you. Although..." I could only stare at my feet when she said that. Will you come for me Legolas? Will you come and find me? Is your love for me beyond the boundaries of this world?   
  
  
  
"I hardly doubt he will not. He loves you, Kylie. Far more than you can ever imagine."she said to me with an assuring smile.  
  
  
  
"Lets hope he... lives through the war... and Haldir... I am thankful, I got to see him one last time before I..." I could not bear to finish the sentence. My voice started to break, just like my heart. I could not leave Lothlorien behind. But something told me, there was nothing I could stay here for. Everything, my real life, was back on earth. Everything that ever happened in Middle-earth was a dream. One which will leave my heart scarrred forever. I took another look at the necklace which was for Branwen and thought that maybe this dream gave me the love I longed for, that could last me the rest of my life.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I know there had to be the sound of swords clashing. Why wouldn't there be? This is a war afterall, not the kind of war you see on television when you have airplanes and whatever, a real war, where the king comes out to fight by the side of his people. But I couldn't hear anything except my heart thumping at an exponantial rate. Don't let me die... I would give anything to see Kylie again, just once. I wanted to live a normal life, it didn't matter if I ended up going back to earth or if I has to stay here. I didn't care, I needed her. And maybe Branwen will be able to live as a normal child and Haldir...  
  
  
  
Where was Haldir? My eyes searched frantically around for him and to my horror, I saw an arrow plunge into his back.Time seemed to stop for me and I couldn't move. I wanted to but my legs were locked down at the knees. Another orc came charging at him and swung an axe down his spine. I could see the pain flash across his face. His mouth opened like he wanted to scream but it was just so immense that his voice refused to function. His pain did not just have effect on himself, I received it always. And the impact was quite possibly immeasurable. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I ran to his side and held him as he fell to the ground. He would not survive this.  
  
  
  
I reached for the arrow that stuck out of his body, I had to get it out. Haldir had to live, he just had to. If only I had been there to save him. If only I had... it was a mistake... I was supposed to fight with him to the end of the war. Oh please, don't take him away from me! My fingers grasped numbly around the arrow and I gave a light tug, only to receive a loud cry from Haldir. He was gasping for air and he was crying. His tears kept flowing down his face. He pulled my hand away from the arrow and shook his head.  
  
  
  
With my other hand, I supported his body and a wet, sticky substance ran down my fingers. Blood. This was the blood of an immortal. You're not supposed to die! The blood of an immortal runs through your damn veins! Damn it! Damn that blood! Why couldn't it help you? Why couldn't...it just fucking help you! So many memories of him flashed across my mind and as I thought about them, I felt as if my heart would just pop out of my mouth.   
  
-------------------------------flashbacks-----------------------------  
  
"Hey, last one to Nimrodel has to kiss an orc!!" a younger Haldir screamed excitedly as he charged in front of the other elflings as they raced towards the river. A younger Legolas caught up with him and grabbed his wrist and he flung him into the water before they could stop at the edge. Haldir managed to catch the younger elf's wrist and pull him along with him.  
  
"See what a good friend I am! I pulled you in before Arwen and the twins beat you to it! Now Arwen has to kiss an orc!" Legolas laughed as he sprinkled water at his friend.   
  
  
  
"I'd rather die!" Arwen exclaimed at the thought of having to kiss an orc.  
  
  
  
"Then you'll have to..."Haldir started and Legolas continued by tackling her down and tickling her. "DIE!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I am telling you, Haldir, she's wonderful! You must meet her." legolas told his friend as he dragged him to the annual high ball.  
  
  
  
"Really Legolas, I thank you for taking the time out of your busy...body schedule to try and fix me up with you cousin and I am very sure she is a lovely person. But honestly, I am not interested in being bound as of yet..."   
  
Legolas refused to listen and he brought his hand to the girl's. "Now dance!"  
  
And that was how Haldir had met his first love.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Haldir asked. Hardly did he ever see the prince of Mirkwood cry, whatever the problem was, it must have been serious.  
  
  
  
"Mother is leaving... for the undying lands." Legolas had not expected to see Haldir, he quickly brushed away his tears and tried to seem as if it was not a big deal. But Haldir had known of the emptiness he was feeling, for his sister has left for Valinor not too long ago. She was so close to him, his confidant.  
  
  
  
There was a silence between the two friends for a while and the Haldir spoke.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, Legolas. Because what I say might bring you more hurt. But here's what I'm going to do... I am going to give you a hug and when you feel better, you can tell me to let go."  
  
  
  
Haldir embraced his friend and Legolas felt like he was no longer alone. He knew that it was hard for Haldir to give him a hug because it was not in his nature to do so but he did anyway and he also knew somebody cared and that was all that mattered.  
  
------------------------------------End of flashbacks-----------------------------  
  
"Legolas...don't mourn for me when I am dead...for it is better for me to be dead... jealousy is as good as death for me. I could not live another day...knowing I could not have Kylie..." He cried softly, blood was spilling from his lips. He kept blinking. He was on the verge of drifting away. I kept shaking my head. "Don't say that...don't...Lle naa belegohtar ar' naa curucuar. Mankoi? Mani marte.." [You are a mighty warrior and a skillful bowman. Why? What happened...] I asked him quietly. It was almost a rhetorical question because I was asking myself the same thing. How could he die?  
  
  
  
"Uuma dela...[Don't worry] Namárië...[Farewell]...Mellonim...[my friend].."Haldir choked.   
  
  
  
"No.. no, no.. Haldir, don't stop talking, don't close your eyes... don't fall asleep!" I heard myself cry. His eyes slowly shut and he mumbled under his breath, "Amin hiraetha. [I'm sorry]."  
  
  
  
I grabbed his cloak and brought it to my face as my tears fell. "Why are you sorry? Why should you be sorry?" I whispered angrily. I lay him down gently and kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta [Until we meet again]." I stood up slowly and took a final glance at him. He lay motionless on the ground and not a single breath escaped his lips. Yet, Valar had made him look at peace during his death. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes closed like he was resting. The rain pattered lightly on his cheeks and his cloak wrapped around him like a warm blanket. The tiny rocks beneath him seemed to glow slightly, like the stars of the most beautiful night as he slowly slipped away into the silence of death.   
  
  
  
As I fought on I could only think of what Haldir was to me. Was he just my friend? He gave up the person he held most dearly to his heart to me. It was as good as suicide for him. I could not have been there to save him, it was not a mistake that he died. I did not regret having him by my side during the war. But he was taken away from me and he died feeling guilty for what wrong he had not done, thinking that our friendship was irreparable because he thought he had done something to hurt me. He had not hurt me but he had made me a stronger person.  
  
  
  
Haldir taught me what life and friendship was really about. It wasn't just something you could just say but something you had to experience and see for yourself. He taught me that love had its pains when you don't know what to do but when you break through from the darkness, you will see something beautiful and it can be yours forever.   
  
  
  
Haldir, he wasn't just my friend.   
  
  
  
He was my brother.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 18  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: Sorry this took so long, was thinking of how I should write Haldir's death..err.. as you can see, the chapter is written in a different style. Due to much practice from writing so many essays during the examination period, better this way? Was his death too drama? Sad? err.. well, just tell me what you think in the reviews..afterall, that's what reviews are for! Anyways, Love y'all and the reviews you've given me. I could just kiss you guys!! Heheh.  
  
Allrighty! Toodles!  
  
Peace out =) 


	19. A New World

Disclaimer: Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A New World  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The trees and streams  
  
They whisper your name  
  
I feel your arms around me  
  
But bitter are the tears that fall  
  
For helplessness here it binds me  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
'No. I don't have any friends actually'  
  
She was usually alone.  
  
'I will never feel excited if I have to part with you'  
  
'Will you let your future go down for that one girl?'  
  
'Yes. If that girl were to be you.'  
  
She was always laughing.  
  
Always smiling.  
  
No one ever cared about me the way she did.  
  
No one ever made me feel like I was someone special.  
  
'Where could you possibly go that I can't come?'  
  
'I didn't mean to fall in love with you.'  
  
Kylie was my best friend and I wanted to be with her for eternity.  
  
Kylie's POV------------------------------------------------  
  
I've been having that dream over and over again, each night, jolting me from my sleep.   
  
Legolas...  
  
It has been too long. I think of you everyday and now, even my dreams you have conquered. What is happening? Have I gone insane... The life I had before this, was it just my imagination or did you really exist?  
  
Did you really exist?  
  
If you didn't, then who is this child I worry about everyday?  
  
I worry for her every second of the day and I cannot even bare to allow her to go to school. But I know there is no other way for her to live a normal life. She is all that I have left of you. Did you know that she is hurting?  
  
I see it always, in her heart. She's been looking everywhere for you...   
  
And she's not the only one.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The years I wait are short but long  
  
Till then my heart shall weep  
  
For you haunt me in my waking hours  
  
And I see you in my sleep  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Branwen's POV--------------------  
  
I glided through the opening in the old fence round the back of Ferral Alley, it was the shortcut I had always used ever since I was a kid. But I had never needed to speed through it so fast. I could feel the rotting splintlers from the wooden board cut into the sides of my arms as I barely scraped through the in betweens on the damp fence.  
  
I was starting to feel the friction burning through my rollerblades as I skated on.  
  
These thugs had trailed me all the way from the point I got off from the train in the subway to the newspaper stand. It was only then that I had felt the impulse to run as fast as I could because they had taken out a baseball bat and a swiss army knife.   
  
There was no doubt that I was extremely weary as I had been having archery practices the entire day ever since school was let out. It was a 2 hour bus ride to the archery association from my school and another 2 hour ride back home. It sucked like hell but my grandparents were sponsering my classes. Other than that, my family was poorer than anything.  
  
My Dad, I don't know what happened to him. Nobody ever says anything about him. Its like they're hiding something.  
  
My Mom? She used to work in this small cafe and after the owner died, he left it in her possession. Things aren't as bad as they used to be, but I guess, it could be better.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Someday.  
  
Somehow.  
  
I will find you.  
  
Just wait for me. Please.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was ten O'clock and I was supposed to have been home three hours ago but I had to make a stop by at the school again to get my history textbook which I had forgotten earlier.  
  
With my bow swung around my back and a couple of arrows sticking out of my bacpak, I raced up the fire escape of an old worn down building. The pursuers were quite a distance behind me.  
  
I made a sudden break and turned, taking out my bow and the arrows. With my usual stance, I pulled on the string and allowed my arrow to rest there for a moment as my eyes scanned for the thugs. They were unbelievably easy to spot, especially since they made so much noise.  
  
I quickly released the first arrow and it hit the first thug straight at the collar of his shirt, pinning him to the bin behind him. I wanted to laugh out loud but decided it wasn't such a good idea. At least run while they were distracted, I was no match against them in an up-close fight.  
  
Without having to think much, my body just took over and it brought me all the way to the front door of our apartment.  
  
As soon as I unlocked the door, I saw my mom put down the phone and look up at me.  
  
Her eyes looked so lost, and they were looking at me, as if searching for an answer that she could not find.   
  
Then she got up and hugged me tightly.   
  
"Branwen! I thought something happened to you... I thought.." She didn't bother to finish what she was about to say, instead she kissed my cheek and let out a sniff.  
  
Had she been crying?  
  
"Oh mom. Don't worry yourself too much about me. I can really take care of myself. I'm almost fourteen... see and I've survived this tough neighborhood without a scratch. Besides, no one's fast enough to hurt me before I pin them to the ground with my arrows."  
  
Mom sighed and sank back down into her seat. She looked so exhausted. In fact, she always looks tired. She hardly smiles at all lately. I shrugged, thinking she would get over her depression soon enough. Mom's very capable, there's really nothing I can help her with that she can't already do herself.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Another day, another destiny.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing here.  
  
My home, this world, its like a dream. And I'm stuck here with no way out.  
  
I have no life jacket.  
  
No memories of the past to keep me floating.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Bran! Bran! dinner in 10!" Mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay!" I yelled back.  
  
I shut my notebook and closed my eyes.  
  
Another lonely dining table, just the two of us.  
  
I don't know what exactly happened to my father. I don't know if he left or if he died or maybe I just don't have a father.  
  
I don't remember anything of my childhood since I turned 9. Everything after that was just a nightmare.  
  
My mother, she told me my father was an elf. That's why I had pointy ears.  
  
She thinks I'm still a child. That she can keep on telling me these stupid stories of how we used to live in this world called Middle-Earth. I wish she'd just stop it. I'm getting too old and too tired for it.  
  
I wish she'd just tell me the truth that I'm just this loser with ridiculous- looking ears and that my father didn't want to have me and so he left.  
  
My mother came up to my room just then and she held up a beautiful dark green gown.  
  
"I know you really don't want to go to the dance tomorrow. But I just couldn't help but get you one of these. You'll look beautiful in it. You can decide if you really don't want to go tomorrow." She said.  
  
I didn't answer her. I did want to go. Its just that no one asked me.  
  
She looked at me very sadly and said, "They're not going to go away you know. Those ears of yours. You can stop wishing that they did. So you can either live with them, or go around thinking you look stupid."  
  
"I'll go around thinking I look stupid, thank you very much." I snapped.  
  
Mother looked so hurt. She left the dress on my bed and left the room.  
  
I wish I hadn't done that.  
  
My mother and I often had fights like these. Not that I would call it a fight. Its more like me, tearing her down.  
  
I leaned over the side of the bed and ran my fingers through the gown.  
  
It was so gorgeous, how can I even try it on?  
  
Pushing it away in frustration, I slowly gave way to my tiredness and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
eND OF ChapTer 19  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Plamolysed cell membrane: Hey all =) Its ben so long since I've written...or well...trying to think of ways to make Branwen sound interesting... anyways..you'll get to know of what happened when the two ladies landed in earth and yeah... I think I'll wrap it up soon.. either the next chapter or the one after that. Yep. Thank you for being so supposrtive in all your reviews and I hope you'll enjoy what's left of the story.  
  
Thanks to Cherie for the poem. 


	20. Masquerade

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Masquerade  
  
Branwen's POV  
  
I looked around the huge ballroom, I couldn't recognize anyone here, not just because it was a masquerade cum costume party but because I really didn't know anybody.  
  
It was a rather large occassion, there could have been at least two hundred people at the party.  
  
Mother had insisted on my coming to her friend's party with her because she didn't want to see my dress go to a waste as I didn't attend the prom night. She altered it slightly to give it a fairy tale look. I wore my moon necklace. It was given to me by a friend of my father's, or so my mother said. I can't remember, as far as I know, I've always had it. It glows a silvery blue everytime it is under the moonlight. I will never take it off, for some reason, I know it has something to do with my childhood which I have yet to discover.  
  
In the meantime, I was just lost, I couldn't find my mother because everyone was wearing masks that were provided at the entrance and everyone was dancing like mad people... no, I'm not quite sure they were actually people, hooligans. It was a rock song, 'Paradise City' by Guns N' Roses I suspect. I've heard it a couple of time on the radio though not enough to remember the lyrics for I always switch it off because it hurts my ears.  
  
Suddenly, the song changed to Edwin McCain's, 'I'll Be'. It must have been a song request or the change wouldn't have been so abrupt.  
  
I stood awkwardly by the snack table. Why had I even come? It so boring.  
  
"May I have this dance, Milady?" This guy who was dressed in a green getup and had a quiver and an arrow. He must be an elf, he had elf ears too, probably fake though. But I couldn't see his face because he had on a mask as well.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm tired."  
  
He returned the smile and nodded understandingly. "Well, if you do change your mind... I'll be entertaining myself with the company of some bimbotic girls who will share their make up secrets with me."  
  
"Or you could stay here with me and tell me where you got such an authentic bow."  
  
He stretched his hand out for me.  
  
"I'll tell you, if you dance with me." He said quickly.  
  
I sighed inwardly and took his hand. "Alright. But I must warn you, I make horrible company." This guy seemed nice enough, it must be the way he smiles, warm. Very clever, hitting me at the spot I'm weakest at. I can't keep my curiosity hidden.  
  
With his other hand going behind me, he clasped my shoulder blade and I knew instantly that he was sincere about dancing and not wanting more than that. I heard from my dance teacher that if guys went any lower than that, it meant that they wanted to grab your ass or something like that.  
  
"I don't mind..." He chuckled softly.  
  
"So, where did you get the bow?"  
  
"It was given to me...by a friend, when I visited her homeland."He said slowly.  
  
"Why would your friend give you a bow?" I asked, thinking it was probably some kind of native gift.  
  
"She thought I might find it useful one day." He answered. "And I think I did. Did you get that necklace from a friend as well?"  
  
It was like an immediate reaction. I let go off his hand and reached for my necklace, feeling the smooth surface of the pendant.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked, there seemed to be so much concern in his voice for someone I had just met.  
  
I failed to quell my impulse and I took his hand. I had never shown anyone what my necklace can do, much less a stranger but I just had to show it to him. "Come, I want to show you something." I led him out into the courtyard where the light of the moon showered gently over the beautiful architecture of the stone walls of the mansion. I didn't particularly like houses which were made of stone, but I guess they're quite lovely if I don't have to live in them all the time.  
  
I lifted up my necklace and showed him the glow that it gave off.  
  
Holding up my necklace, I showed him the stone that was now giving off a blue ambience and it was especially bright this evening.  
  
"It seems to be responding very well with the moonlight today." I said as I gave the rock a rub.  
  
"Its beautiful...just as you are." He said as he reached out to touch the lower half of my face which was not covered by the mask. Then, slowly and gently, he pulled the mask over my head. I don't know why I let him. Normally, if a stranger had done that, I would have knocked the daylights out of him. But there was something different him. Its like I've met him before.  
  
I looked up at him and for the first time that night, really looked at him. His eyes, they were so magnificent and they just stole my breath away.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked after managing to break my gaze away from his.  
  
"Le--cholas." He answered, choking slightly over his name.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Lecholas? Is that your name? For real?" I stuttered. I suddenly realised how rude I sounded and waited for him to respond.  
  
He cleared his throat and repeated. "Nicholas Greenleaf."  
  
"Oh. Nicholas. That's like Russian, right? Or is it French? My name's Branwen Monroe. I don't know where I got my name from... Mother says my father and his bestfriend picked it out for me. Which is kinda weird because I can never imagine two guys picking out names for a baby. I know I'm rambling but please don't smile at me like I'm some little girl who won't stop talking because I will hit you. I swear I will hit you." At this point, Nicholas was smiling at me like he had never been so amused before.  
  
I was joking about hitting him and I almost burst out laughing as I said that. And besides, I liked his smile. Its like I feel exactly the way mom does when she says that my smile makes her day.  
  
"So tell me, Branwen. Did your mother ever tell you your father's age?" He asked, his smile growing wider.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Is this a trick question to make me look stupid? Because if it is, I'm going to ignore you."  
  
Nicholas laughed. "You sound just like her."  
  
"Who?" I questioned. Did he know my mother? Everyone says I sound like her.  
  
He immediately shut his mouth. "Nobody." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Spit it out! Who is it? Your mother? Your sister? An ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"An ex-girlfriend. Whom I wish I could see just once more."  
  
"Well, what happened to her?"  
  
"I screwed up... let her marry my bestfriend because I didn't know how to make things right for her and our...baby. " He said sadly.  
  
"What? So your child will grow up not knowing you're her father? That's...sad. I'm sorry."  
  
"She will... one day, I hope." He nodded, he expression unchanged.  
  
"She will. If you let her know... I'm sure she'll understand...how old are you anyways?" I asked but before he could answer, someone tapped me on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around and my eyes met with his.   
  
"Elijah." I managed to let out a breath. "You're here too?"  
  
"Yes, and I see you have some new company already... you're fast, Monroe." He spat, grabbing my wrist and tightening it. I could not believe he would be here too. I know Elijah, and he would never be caught dead in a costume party and not to mention, he was definitely not dressed for the occassion.  
  
"Were you stalking me? I told you, leave me alone Elijah. We're broken up for 2 weeks already, give it a rest. I don't like you anymore."I shot an icy glare at him and threw his hand off mine.  
  
He grabbed me once more, and this time, his grip was even tighter.  
  
"You're hurting me."  
  
But before either Nicholas or Elijah could react, I reached for the arrow in Nicholas' quiver and then I pushed Elijah up against the wall with the arrow to his neck.  
  
"I swear, Elijah, if you touch me again, I will push this right through your neck and up your brain. Or whatever you have in place of your mind. Do you hear me?" I snarled at the older boy, who was now shaking. I was incredibly strong for a girl, especially when I'm angry.  
  
"Ye--ess... Yes." he stammered as I loosened pulled away from him and he sank to the floor like mud.  
  
I unconsciously tossed the arrow back at Nicholas, and at that moment, not really caring if he got hit by the arrow or not. I was really fuming at that point. But he caught it with ease and slid it back into his quiver.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Ex-boyfriend. Long story. You don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Is it always like that? With the guys I mean. Do they always stalk you?""  
  
"Well, no. You know something... I always thought Elijah would be the one for me but it turned out that there was this other boy. He's been right under my nose all this time and I can't believe I didn't see him. But well, I guess that's life for you."  
  
"So why not ask that boy out?"  
  
"I...can't... he's angry at me. We had the lamest argument ever and it was such a stupid thing to argue about...I... don't know what to do."  
  
"Have you ever told him you're sorry?"  
  
I shook my head and bit into my bottom lip. Everytime I thought about Colin, I could practically feel my heart break and it hurt like hell.  
  
"You handle your arrows well. You know archery too?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm alright I guess. You're not bad yourself. Not many can pull out an arrow that quick, instinct perhaps?"  
  
"From practising day in and day out. Its hard work but I love it."  
  
"Show me. Shoot something." He said, handing me his bow and an arrow. I shook my head and pushed it away.   
  
"No." I said, sticking out my tongue at him.   
  
He grinned. "Then how will I know how good you are?"   
  
"You'll just have to take my word for it, that I'm very good at it. I might even be better than you."  
  
We must have spent the whole night together, laughing our heads off. It was really odd because we liked the same things, like the clarinet and stuffed-crust pizza and we always found the ocean fascinating, the perfect place to dream. We loved trees and horseback-riding, even though, Nicholas said he thinks he's done too much of it in his lifetime.   
  
I looked at my watch and realised that it was already eleven thirty, I was supposed to meet mother at the porch half an hour ago!   
  
"Branwen! Where have you been, have you been having such a good time that you forgot all about your poor mother?" I turned to find her standing a few metres from where Nicholas and I were. And as soon as she noticed him there with me, she gasped. For a minute there, nothing happened and then she pulled off her mask and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, Legolas."  
  
Kylie's POV  
  
"Hello, Kylie."  
  
Could it really be you?  
  
I dropped my mask and slowly walked over to him but I could not contain myself and found my legs running. I took him in my arms and I would not let him go. I held him so tightly because I wanted to know if he was really there, when I realised how real he was, all I could do now was cry.   
  
I had waited so long for you and now you're finally here.  
  
My tears came and they would not go but no one would ever know what joy I was feeling now.  
  
Because I love you so much, Legolas.   
  
I love you so much I can't even say it because I'm afraid that if I say it, all the magic will just disappear and you will just vanish.   
  
But if you can hear my heart pounding and see how wide the smile on my face is, Legolas, you know that I do.  
  
Very, very much.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 20  
  
  
  
All night long on my bed   
  
I looked for the one my heart loves;   
  
I looked for him but did not find him.   
  
I will get up now and go about the city,   
  
through its streets and squares;   
  
I will search for the one my heart loves.   
  
I looked for him but did not find him.   
  
The watchmen found me   
  
as they made their rounds in the city.   
  
"Have you seen the one my heart loves?"   
  
Scarcely had I passed them   
  
when I found the one my heart loves.   
  
I held him and would not let him go   
  
Songs Of Solomon 3:1-4  
  
  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Well, I hope you're satisfied Vicki. I think its gonna wrap up in about 2 chappies. Thank you for your loving support, and you reviewers, thanks for your reviews!  
  
To my brother Nicholas, Elly will be back soon! 


	21. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Truth Hurts  
  
  
  
When the whole world changes  
  
And my memories of you become myths.  
  
When tears become droplets of ice,  
  
a lily will grow from the ground  
  
It looks into my heart's troubles.  
  
I don't care about the boundaries of this earth.  
  
Even without wings, I'll fly to your side.  
  
Because I believe if I look upon your smile a thousand times  
  
It will become a thousand years of legend.  
  
And one day, we will become the greatest legend of all.   
  
Kylie's POV  
  
As soon as we got home, I knew I had to explain everything to Branwen about Legolas, about her father. But Legolas volunteered to tell her instead, which was a great relief to me because I just would not know how to start.  
  
I left them in the living room while I went into the bathroom to fill the bathtub. I needed to release all my excitement, it was just too much to contain. I walked over to the mirror cabinate and then I felt a huge pain in my heart. It has begun again. I cannot buy anymore time from you, God? Please just let me have one more night with him.  
  
I reached for my pills and swallowed it down and felt my tears fall again, it seems they will not stop until I am dead.  
  
Just one last night...  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
"So your name's really Legolas? How did you know my mother?" Branwen kept asking me all sorts of questions, I did not get to answer all of them though.   
  
"Yes, my name is Legolas. But when I was still living in Florida, I was called Alexander. Monroe." The last word escaped my lips and struck Branwen like lightning. Her eyes widened and then the first thing she did was reached over to my ears and gave it a tug. It hurt, but I still smiled.   
  
"Its real, Branwen." I said quietly.   
  
"Then... you're my...you're my... father..." She whispered. She seemed to not be able to say what she just said. Fascinated by the very words that rolled off her tongue. But she was wrong, I was not her father. I could never be, I abandoned her.  
  
"I'm not your father. Your father died in a war at Helm's Deep. Do you remember him? His name is Haldir. A march warden of the LothLorien army. He was a great leader of the elves..."  
  
"There are no such thing as elves! What is it with you people?" She snapped. Kylie had warned me about her anti-fairytale ways. She did not believe in anything Elvish.  
  
"Branwen, do you know why you can't find the meaning of your name anywhere? Because you're the only one who has it in this world. Because it is in Elvish." I told her.   
  
"That is not true! Why are you telling me this? Its just a name, anybody can come up with a name like that!" She growled as she started to get up from the couch we were sitting on. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She struggled to release herself from my grip but could not. I was much stronger than a human.  
  
"Branwen, you love horses and you never put a saddle on them because you're afraid of hurting them, you have perfect senses. You have never been sick in your life and when you fall in love, you can feel your heart turn so fragile that it might just break anytime and..." I continued.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop telling me these things!" She yelled, trying to pull her arm away. I could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid, but I did not know if it was me that was making her scared or the truth.  
  
"And you can never fit in! You know why? Because you can never accept what the world is like, the stone and cement walls, the cars and buses. You hate it all. You can never understand anybody because they are all different. They are all human. But you are not. You are half elven... and you are a princess. Lle rangwa amin? Lirimaer. [Do you understand me? Lovely one.]" I ended the last part with elvish. I did not do it on purpose, I was so aggitated it came out so naturally.   
  
I finally released her arm and she shook her head. But then she said, "Lle tela? [Are you finished?]"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Branwen."   
  
Branwen's POV  
  
Legolas kissed me on my cheek as he said goodnight.   
  
Everything that he said was so true and it hit me really hard. And I remembered everything, I always have. Bu I blocked it out because I knew that Ada had died. I knew he had the moment we entered the portal because I had seen it all in my mind and it haunted me all the days of my youth and I wanted all the pain to just disappear. So I told myself to forget it. I begged my mind to stop having images of the past or the future. And I did not want to sense what others were feeling, I did not want to know.  
  
I became angry everytime anyone told me about elves because I did not want to remember. I did not want to know what happened while he was away at war. And as I grew older, I did forget and I lost my sixth sense.  
  
Legolas got up from the couch but I hugged him and I cried because I still could not believe that I would never see my father again.  
  
"How could he die...How could he die.."  
  
Legolas did not say anything but he wrapped his arms around me in turn and that was all I needed.   
  
He gave me comfort and it lifted my heart, I felt so weak.  
  
"He loved you very much." He whispered as he slowly let me go. I nodded silently.   
  
"Will you be Okay?" He asked. I nodded again and smiled sadly. There was a part of me that was set free and I could breathe again. I had kept it in me for so long that I thought I might just explode. Maybe that was what made me such an angry person.   
  
"I need to sleep it off. I will be alright though. Thank you."   
  
Kylie's POV  
  
Legolas came into the bathroom and as usual, I did not hear his footsteps. I was soaking myself in the bathtub. I had a feeling he needed it more than I did, judging from the tired smile on his face.  
  
"So, how did it go? I could have sworn I heard screaming." I chuckled as he came to my side and kissed me on my lips.  
  
"Better than I had imagined. She didn't try and dig my eyeballs out." He joked. I raised an eyebrow at him, that was just a weird way to put it.  
  
"Do you have to bring those things into the bathroom? There aren't going to be any orcs here." I laughed as I pointed to his bow and quiver. He laughed as well and removed them. "There better not be any."  
  
He not only removed his weapons but everything he had on himself. He is so beautiful. He still had his long blonde hair.   
  
"Do you have a towel? I seriously need to clean myself." He said. "I can smell myself and it isn't very pleasant."   
  
"Then what do I smell like to you?" I asked, splashing water at him. I wondered what he would wear after cleaning up. We don't have anything male enough in our home for him to wear.   
  
"Lle holma ve' edan...[You smell like a human.]" He said with a smirk and he bent over and kissed me again. "But I like the smell of you, human."  
  
"Then come in here you..you elf." I pulled him into the bathtub gently and when he came in, I showered foam all over him. That led up to a ultimate foam fight. The bathroom floor was incredibly wet and I think the rug might have to enter the dryer later.  
  
"I love you." He said, kissing me and as he did that, tears fell from his eyes. And I kissed them away because his tears were so precious to me.   
  
"Don't leave me ever again..."  
  
I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry you had to wait 7 years to see me again and I knew you would come back. That's why I waited for you. But I have to go...Goodbye.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 21  
  
  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Arghhh.. get ready for the last chapter y'all! I'm so happy its gonna end... I can't take it anymore. I need to study for goodness sakes! Anyways, thank you all, really, for the reviews... and umm..yeah..thanks! As for sequels...hmmm...I'll have to think about that... I'm a real procastinator...  
  
And the name Branwen is actually a Welsh name...and it means beautiful raven. Bu it sounds elvish anyway so...  
  
erm.. the poem thing up there is supposed to be a chinese song which I tried very hard to translate..so if it sounds kinda weird...its just my horrible translation..its supposed to be real beautiful.  
  
This is for dApHy and Crystal snowflakes. 


	22. Kiss and make up

Disclaimer:The lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kiss and make up  
  
Branwen's POV  
  
"KABOOM, eat shit and die!" I found myself yelling at the computer, my fingers clicking furiously at the mouse. Counterstrike, a horribly enertaining game, once started, it cannot be stopped. I like to imagine all my enemies are filthy orc buggers, which really isn't hard. I have a fantastic imagination. It was nine O'clock and Mom had gone to work ealier in the morning. She told me to take Legolas around the city when he wakes up, give him a little culture shock. But first, I had to get him something to wear.  
  
I sighed as I remembered that Mom told me to call Colin, ask him if I could borrow some clothes for Legolas. I could not believe she would ask me to do something like that when she knows that we're not speaking to each other anymore. Well, just me anyway. I reluctantly pressed the escape button and shut down the computer.   
  
Pressing the receiver against my ear, I dialed my ex-bestfriend's number. His grandmother picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Mrs P., its Branwen. Is Colin home?"  
  
"Oh Branny, dear. Its been such a long time since you called. Colin's been rather depressed. Wait, I'll get him."  
  
"Thanks." He's been depressed? Because I haven't called? And all this while I was depressed.  
  
"Branwen. Listen I..."  
  
"No, wait. Can you come over now?" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear any apologizes or explainations and I certainly didn't want to give any.  
  
"Huh? Like now?" Came his puzzled voice.  
  
"Yup, and bring some jeans and some shirts." I said quickly, not giving him a chance to think.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Talk to you later. Bye!" I put down the receiver as fast as I could and thought how well that went.   
  
I put down the phone and turned to find Legolas at my bedroom door.  
  
"Good morning." I greeted him. "Had a good rest?"  
  
He was silent for a moment and then he smiled and nodded. "Rest. Yes, thank you. But where is your mother?"  
  
"Work. She did tell me to take you around, like the mall or something, when you woke up. We're waiting for your clothes to arrive though." I told him. He had on my mom's big 'I LOVE NEW YORK' T-shirt which she wore to sleep and her baggy bermudas. His long blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail and the more I look at him, the more I look at him, the more its seems as if I'm peering into a mirror.  
  
"My clothes? To arrive?" He asked, confused. His eyebrows furrowed and then he shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Yup, anyways. Is there any place you wanna go? Anything you want to see? Oh, how about breakfast?" I asked, getting up from the computer chair and leading him into the kitchen. I didn't really want to admit it but I was quite excited about taking Legolas out. I was glad that I had my Dad all to myself, for once. I mean, sure it'd be great if Haldir was here but I think he'd just freak out if he were to come to Earth. I know I've had Haldir all to myself a lot of times when I was in Middle-earth, I'll always remember Mom telling me that he had told her to go out with the other she-elves and have some fun or something.  
  
He thought he would be able to survive the whole day with me. But how wrong he was! When Mom came back, the whole flet had food splattered all over the floor and tables and chairs were overturned and I think he had no idea how my nappy should be put on, so he put them on backwards. But by the time Mom got home, he had managed to put me to bed. After that, he never volunteered to stay home with me until I was a little older.  
  
" Well, I already had some breakfast, while you were busy blasting the terrorist on your computer." He laughed as he pushed a wayward strand of hair out of his eyes. It was true that my eyes were exactly like his, or maybe his were slightly deeper with age.  
  
"Do you want to watch TV? Like the news or something? Maybe you'll catch up on whatever you missed out for the past years you were gone."  
  
"Yes, please, if its not any trouble. Is Bill Clinton still the president?"  
  
"Nope. George Bush is." I switched on the television just in time to catch some of George Bush giving a speech about terrorists.  
  
"Terrorists? Is that why you like blasting them so much?"  
  
"Well, no. Its just out of plain fun. I like sneaking up on people... surprising them. I remember when I was younger, I used to hide behind some bushes and try to give Ada a scare. It never worked. He could hear me from a mile away. But I never stopped trying...I still do it to my mother, because I can hear her footsteps outside my door before she comes into my room. I'll stand at the door and go 'boo!'. Gets her everytime." I said. I could still remember how he would grin at me and joke about how I sound like an elephant trying to walk on two legs. Of course, after that he would receive a punch or two, which were all fruitless to him.  
  
"I was always the center of attention when we were in Lothlorien because there were no other children around. I had so many babysitters because babies weren't horrible things that cry a lot, they were a blessing. I had never met another kid in my life. But when I came to earth, there were so many other kids. It was so overwhelming and my mother had such a hard time trying to get someone to look after me," I told him, I could almost remember it like it was yesterday. Mom was always on the phone, looking for some teenager who would be willing to give up their weeknights to look after me.  
  
"It was quite hard at first, to settle in. Get me into a school. We even looked for your parents to help us. And they knew I was your kid as soon as they saw my ears. But everything is fine now, I guess."  
  
Legolas nodded. "And how is school? Are you doing well? Making lots of friends?" He asked. He then proceeded on to ask me some more questions about my life.   
  
I wondered if he and Mom would get married. I wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a father figure again and he is, afterall, my real father. But I'll never forget Haldir. He'll always be my Dad, the one I called Ada.  
  
The doorbell rang and I knew it was Colin. He always had his significant triple bell ring. I hated it when he did that but at least I knew it was him before I opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Colin. Thanks for coming, even though I made you angry and everything. I didn't mean to and well, yeah. Sorry." I said as I greeted him at the door. He was carrying a big bag of his clothes and lookin as cute as ever with his curly hair.  
  
"Its okay. I was just waiting for you to call, I was really glad you did. Even though, it was kind of a rush." He said, handing the bag to me. He looked up and saw Legolas. "Who's he?"   
  
I could feel myself smiling from ear to ear. "This, Colin." I started and then I put my hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Is my father!"  
  
"Really? So he's the mystery guy you've been waiting all your life to meet? He's here. Wow. I really see the resemblence huh! But he looks a little young to be your Dad, doesn't he?" Colin asked, stretching his hand out for Legolas to shake. "Hullo, Mr. Monroe. How'd you do?"   
  
"Fine, Thanks. Colin, isn't it? That is your name?"   
  
"C'mon." I took Legolas by his arm and led him to the bathroom and shoved the bag of clothes in his arms. "Here are your clothes, DAD!" I said, stressing the last word. He snorted. "You make me sound so old."  
  
"You are. Now go get changed so I can take you out."  
  
I went back to where Colin was. He was standing there, hands in his pockets, eyes roaming around the place like he's never been here before. When he finally rested his gaze on me, he smiled.  
  
"So... he's seems pretty cool." Colin said. I think he was just trying to make conversation because it must have been the lamest thing I've ever heard him say. Colin's a guy of few words most of the time but when he does talk, he says really profound stuff.  
  
"He is. I've been looking for him all my life, not knowing he has been too. Well, looking for my mom actually. But its the same thing I guess."   
  
"Where's he been?"  
  
"Another universe. I don't know. Didn't ask, don't care. He's back, that's all I need to know." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
There was a moment of silence between us and we just had nothing to say to each other. Should I tell him that I like him?  
  
"So, another universe, huh."   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'm just gonna leave now."  
  
He turned to leave but then stopped and turned back. "Branwen."  
  
I kissed him and looked at him straight in the eye. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "You're Dad's a blonde."  
  
"So? You're blonde too."  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to be the only blonde guy in your life!"  
  
"You don't have anything to say, do you?"  
  
"No. Yeah, I'm just gonna go." He kissed me on my cheek. "See ya, babe."  
  
I stared at the door as he closed it behind him and felt my heart leap out of my mouth. Did he just kiss me? Oh man, he just kissed me! Now all I can see is butterflies and pink hearts! Wheeeeee! That isn't really true but I like the sound of it.  
  
Legolas came out of the bathroom, looking extremely uncomfortable. The clothes looked fine though. A clean blue T-shirt and grey pants, very nice.  
  
"Branwen. You didn't get me any underwear."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, I can't be thinking about underwear all the time, geez, what do you think I am? Doesn't matter anyway, we can get them later. And you didn't even wear them when you were in middle-earth, why are you complaining?"  
  
"But I can't..." I pressed a finger against my lips to hush him and with my other hand, I grabbed my purse. "We're going to get you some, Okay?"  
  
  
  
Shopping had been great, we went from store to store and I must say, he has very good taste on women's wear. We got him a couple of jeans and shirts and of course, his underwear. Geez, I really don't know why he fusses about that all the time, he insisted that that had to be the first thing we bought.  
  
Anyways, we ended up at the Baskin Robins Ice cream place where he could hardly remember what chocolate tasted like. He when he remembered, I think he had three large scoops of it.  
  
We sat down and didn't speak for a while but when I was finally going to say something, the ultimate bimbotic three came to our table. What luck...  
  
"Hey Bernice, whose the major hottie? Your brother?" Grace, the dumbest of them all asked. Well, she didn't really ask, it sounded more like she was talking normally. She always speaks as if she was asking a question, which can get quite annoying.  
  
"Its Branwen. And no, he's not my brother." I snapped.   
  
It was Rachel's turn to pick on me. Rachel had to be the prettiest amongst them with her light blonde hair and fair skin, they say she spends more time in front of the mirror than she does with books. Her father's this really rich tycoon and I hear he buys her grades. I won't be surprised if that's true, I don't even think she can spell her own name. I'm exaggerating her disablities but she's really dull and I have her as my lab partner in school. I always end up doing everything for her.  
  
"Why would he wanna hang out with you? He's too good for you." She said. Then she turned to Legolas and said in her honey-sweet voice. "You should be hanging out with us, cutie."  
  
Its really gross listening to her talk about my father like that. I wanted to push her to the ground and slap her silly. I could tell Legolas felt extremely uncomfortable at this point. He was leaning very back into his seat, his hands clasping and unclasping the armrests. He was about to say something before Hannes interrupted.  
  
Hannes gave me the creeps. She never said much and is ever watchful. She was always watching me like a hawk. I know something about Hannes and that she isn't someone you would want to mess around with. She's very clever and she had Rachel and Grace under her control without them knowing it. Grace thinks she's the leader but in actual fact, Hannes really is.   
  
I remember when we were in 5th grade and she would tell Grace to tie my hair to the chair and when the teacher found out who did it, Hannes was never caught.  
  
"Branwen, you'd better not let Colin... know about your little affair." She said coldly, but with a smile on her face. "I'm sure he'll be so heartbroken."  
  
Blackmail. I could have just laughed. She was trying to blackmail me with Legolas. She thinks I'm dating him. I decided that if I was gonna get my telepathic powers back, I might as well use it for the good of all mankind. Or well, at least, for myself.  
  
Let's see, what do we have in your mind Hanne?   
  
Hanne's POV  
  
Why do you keep picking on Branwen?  
  
Because she's so beautiful and she's smart and she doesn't care what anybody thinks. She doesn't care if she has any friends or what people say about her. She's even got the cutest boy falling for her.   
  
Branwen's POV  
  
Is that what she thought of me? Is that why she was always picking on me? I decided that I wouldn't be a smartass this time and just let her do what she wants.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hanne, this is my Dad. He's in town for a while." I said politely. I turned to Legolas and said."Come on, let's go. I'm done with my ice cream."  
  
The three of them stood there gaping as we got up and left the ice cream place. It had been the first time I had not tried to fight my way out of one of their spites and it felt good.  
  
Suddenly, my cellphone rang and I quickly picked it up.  
  
"Branwen, its Claire." Claire was my mother's assistant in the Cafe and I was surprised that she called.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Its your mother, she's in the hospital."  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
Branwen's face turned pale and she nodded gravely. When she hung up she turned to me and what she said made my heart sink to the ground.  
  
"Its Mom. She...she's in the emergency room."  
  
  
  
end of chapter 22  
  
.  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: Hullo! looks like I won't be ending so soon..hehh hehhe.... anyways, this isn't the last chapter so don't you worry...ummmmm...yeah. thanks for the reviews, ta!  
  
This one is for Denise. 


	23. Alone

Disclaimer: The lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Alone  
  
Kylie's POV _____________________________________  
  
  
  
It must have been night when I woke up. There were patches of light on the ceiling because of the lights shining through the windows but I realised it wasn't the ceiling of my room. Where was I? Then I recalled taking the pickles off the shelf in the cafe and I was thinking about Legolas and how wonderful it was to have him in my arms again. After that, I just felt so weak and I blacked out. There could only be one possible place I should be in, where I frequently go in secret, the hospital. I knew it had to be my heart, I had been suffering from plumonary congestion all these years and I was supposed to have died three years ago but I held on so I could fulfill one promise I made years ago, that Branwen would never be alone.  
  
  
  
I turned my head and saw Branwen asleep on the chair beside Legolas. Legolas was staring blankly out the window. I tried to get up but I found that I was strengthless. "Legolas..." I called, my voice was soft and even though I tried to cry out to him, it only came out in a tiny squeak. Even that took my breath away, literally.  
  
  
  
Legolas quickly came to my side and held m hand and kissed it. His face was gleaming with tears.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much, Kylie. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have..we could have done something about this." And his grasp about my hand became tighter as he cried even more.  
  
  
  
"What could you have done? There is nothing you can do. I have held on for so long... I'm afraid I can't hold on anymore." I told him sadly. I had been able to live with the fact that I would die anytime but not Legolas.All these years he only had to bear with the fact that he might not see me again.  
  
  
  
"I could have done something..." He repeated. He buried his head on my stomach like a child would when he is afraid.   
  
I lifted his head up gently but I said strongly and firmly. "Look at me. I am going to die, Legolas."  
  
  
  
"No, you're not." He answered back.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm sorry but I am... but I want you to promise me one thing before I'm gone." I was on the verge of crying but I wanted to be strong. For the first time in my life I actually didn't want to let my tears fall like I was weak. I had a feeling that I was going to be the only in the room not crying when Branwen wakes up. Its quite ironic that I spent my entire life being angry and sad and crying but on the days leading to my death, I try to be strong.  
  
  
  
He did not respond. He turned his head away angrily and in defiance.  
  
"Make sure Branwen... will never be alone."  
  
  
  
"I can't... "He whispered angrily. "You're killing me...Kylie... You're killing me..." He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I stared at him in confusion. "Wha--?" He then took my hands in his and kissed them.  
  
  
  
"Don't speak anymore, Okay? Just don't..."   
  
Branwen's POV___________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ever had the feeling when you know something's gone wrong and there's nothing you can do to change it and you're all like 'Whoa, I wish I could do something to change this' but you just can't? I have and will always remember my father's face that day.   
  
  
  
Ada had told me to never (and like when he said never, he like totally meant it) take out anything from the cupboard in his room. But how could you possibly tell a kid not to do that when its practically like saying 'open the cupboard', obviously he has had very little experience with children. So I did open the cupboard and I found all his fighting equipment in there and I was so fascinated. I mean its like finding your Dad's shotgun under the bed and you're all 'this is wayyyy cooler than those spastic dolls your parents are giving you' and this wasn't just one shotgun (of course, I didn't know what a shotgun was then), it was tons and tons of weapons, bows and arrows and knives and whatever you need to fight a war or like just take someone's life away.  
  
  
  
So I starting taking out weapon by weapon, fiddling with them, playing with them, running them across my fingers and then at one point, I heard someone climbing up the stairs and I was so terrified that it was going to be him. I quickly shoved all the weapons back into the cupboard but I couldn't because there was this knife that just fell out and it went right through my stomach and it hurt like hell and I was only 5 then and there was this big knife sticking right out my back.   
  
  
  
The last thing I remembered before I passed out must have been Ada's face. I didn't know if he was angry, but he certainly was lost and frustrated because he kept calling my mother's name over and over again, something he hardly ever did. He couldn't handle this by himself and I realised how imperfect his was, even though he was an elf. All I heard was 'Kylie.. Kylie... how could this happen... Kylie...Oh Valar...Kylie grab some bandages...No NO OVER THERE! IN THE DRAWER! QUICKLY!" He turned to me and kept shaking me and telling me to open my eyes and he kept talking to me to keep me away. "Branwen, I want you to listen to me.. yes..look at me...no, don't shut your eyes... I know it hurts but try to keep awake...try..please.." But I couldn't, I blacked out.  
  
  
  
After that, I woke up to find that I had recovered and my father was standing by my side. I don't remember seeing my mother's face but it was probably because of the way he looked that made me focus all my attention on him, his helpless expression. When he saw that I was awake, he slapped me. And then he cried and he kept saying things but I wasn't listening... it was odd but the slap didn't make me cry, it made me realise how he loved me so much he didn't know what to do and he was so angry. Not at me but because he just didn't know how... how to make things right...how to keep me safe...how to...   
  
  
  
At first the sounds seem familiar. Legolas' voice... he said the exact things my father said to me when I woke up that day and when I saw the look on Legolas' face. It was like history repeating himself. The emotions, everything was so clear and so strong that I felt his pain even when I didn't know how much he loved my mother. He held her hand and kissed her and... and even when he didn't say anything, I could see and feel everything he was going through. And above all, I was already in pain... and I could feel his doubts and his fears... I could sense them and they grew stronger and stronger by the minute and I was so friggin' scared. Scared for the both of us.  
  
  
  
"Legolas." I called as we walked to the cafeteria. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head bowed low. I pulled one hand out of his pocket felt it. Something had been bothering ever since Legolas has said something to my mother and when I felt his hands and they were cold, I knew what he meant.  
  
"Your hands are cold." I said flatly.   
  
  
  
"Yes." He looked into my eyes this time as if he knew what I was talking about.   
  
  
  
"You meant it when you said my mother was killing you."   
  
  
  
Legolas gently pulled his hand away from mine and then he clasped my shoulder. "I am fading, Branwen. Its so hard to watch someone you love die."   
  
I nodded. But did he even know that the pain I was feeling was double of his? I was feeling the pressure of his own grief and my own. "I have always known that I would never be able to have everything I want in life. And you know what, I've gotten used to it because I have what I need. I've lost a father but I still have my mother. Its not much but at least I still have someone. But now..." I needed to cry and I needed to find comfort but I was sure I could not find it in Legolas.  
  
  
  
"But now..." I raised my hands to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm just so scared, Okay? And I'm afraid for you too. Because right now, I know there is one person whom I can't save. But I also know there is another person... whom I can... and I don't know if you realise this but I want you to stay with me... because my mother can't live forever... but I can."  
  
I pushed his hand off my shoulder and turned away. "And I know you can too." I whispered to myself as I sat myself down on a chair in the corridor just outside my mother's ward. He must have heard me and he sat down beside me.  
  
  
  
"Branwen... there was a reason why you were born. Because your mother and I loved each other and you know what, when I knew your mother was going to have you, I had never thought of giving you up. Not once. Even though it was so hard because we had a lot of problems. And the first time I held you in my arms, I felt terrible because you were so precious and I couldn't believe I gave you to someone else. And now, I love your mother but I also love you... and if you'll give me another chance...because I just remembered how much you mean to me..." He took my hands in his and I felt his warmth returning slowly to his palms. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Legolas' POV_____________________________________________  
  
A few days had passed after Kylie's admission into the hospital, she never said much during that time but I could feel her watching as I finally had my time with Branwen, even if we were just sitting around in the ward and just talking. And she was happy. I have never met anyone so brave as her. She faced death as if it was just another part of life. And branwen, she acts as if everything was normal; not a trace of sorrow or pain upon her face. To her, it seemed as if visiting her mother at the hospital was like a play date.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mom... you'll be glad to hear that the Cowboys creamed the Giants 19-3! You should have seen the big game last night! It was incredible!" Branwen announced as she burst into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Kylie inquired.  
  
"Oh you know... "  
  
"It was Carter, wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Kylie... football is a very American game...and you're not. You Aussie." I accused, trying to hide my laughter. And I realised that she had also lost her accent because she's lived here for so long.  
  
  
  
"I have a green card!" She exclaimed. She pointed at Branwen. "Rivendell. That girl was born in Rivendell."  
  
  
  
Branwen shrugged and looked at me. "He's from Mirkwood." She said plainly.  
  
"Bringing your own daughter into this.." I continued. "You're terrible."  
  
  
  
"You're beautiful." Kylie added, as she held on to Branwen's hand.  
  
  
  
"Weird." Branwen said, looking at me.  
  
"Human." I countered.  
  
  
  
"Princess." Kylie said.  
  
It was Branwen's turn. "Archer."  
  
"Elf." Kylie laughed pointing at me.   
  
"Its not your turn!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Enough." Branwen giggled as she held on to her stomach, trying not to break down into hysterical laughter.  
  
I wasn't long before night came again and Branwen had to go home because she had school the next day. I walked her to the entrance of the hospital and kissed her goodnight and then I went back upstairs to Kylie's ward. She had already fallen asleep so I pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Goodnight." I whispered.  
  
Author's POV________________________________________________________  
  
Kylie woke up the next morning to a clear sky and beautiful sunrise with the sound of Legolas' breathing by her side. He had slept by her side all night, kneeling down on the floor with his head resting on the bed. She had finally found her peace when Legolas came back. She had been holding on to her dear life all these years so she could see him again. And when she finally did, she made sure Branwen would never be lonely and then she let go of everything. It was then that she could finally rest and she closed her eyes and no longer did she draw any breath. She passed on, happy, because she could ask for nothing more.  
  
Legolas woke up that morning a little later and when his fingers brushed against her face, he found she was cold.   
  
"Kylie..." He called. "Please, wake up.."  
  
He nudged her gently but she did not open her eyes. "Arise.. my darling...my beautiful one." He cried softly as he held her in his arms and kissed her hair.   
  
"I love you."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
In the presence of love, even the mightiest warrior may fall on his knees.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 23  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Wait! this sin't the end! There's still the epilouge! Hhehehe... I hope you guys like this. =) You know the routine. 


	24. Dear Branwen

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
Worlds Apart  
  
Epilouge  
  
Dear Branwen  
  
Branwen's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a month from the day my mother passed away, Legolas and I found ourselves sitting on her bed with a box in my hands. We found it in her room and in it were 2 letters and a bracelet. I opened the first one, it was quite old with yellow spots and it read:  
  
Dear Branwen,  
  
  
  
I am writing this to you just a day after you were born but I do not know when you will get to read this, maybe never. Your mother placed me in your arms that day and I have never seen anything so unbelievably real in my life. You are a real person Branwen! Alive and breathing and so tiny with your red face and your fingers curled up tightly. I was so afraid to hold you because you are so fragile.   
  
This is your story now, and I want you to know it. That so many people have gone together to make you. At first I was so horrified by the fact that I was going to have to look after your mother and be there for her always, I was not ready and at last when I saw you, I was so taken back by how important you are and how vulnerable you can be. It made me feel so helpless, so weak and I needed no run away from you.  
  
  
  
But there was also this feeling I had, like my life had just turned around and I felt so good. And the best feelings you can ever have, can never be described. That's exactly how I felt.  
  
Haldir  
  
  
  
I felt my heart wrench slightly when I read Ada's letter. Such a long time ago, I could never imagine being so small and yet, he was afraid of me. He was afraid just to even hold me. It made me feel so special. I opened the second letter and it read:  
  
Dear Branwen,  
  
  
  
I am so sorry I never told you I was dying. I didn't want you to find out because you would never be the same around me if you had known and truth be told, I was hoping for Legolas to return. I made a promise to myself that you would never be alone and I wanted to keep that promise because I know how hard it is to not have anyone.   
  
When you find this letter, you will also find a bracelet with it. Lady Galadriel gave it to me. She mentioned it was for me when I forget that love exists. I never needed it because I knew that love did indeed exist. I remember Legolas' love for me, all the days of my life. And of course, there's you too. I never found out what was engraved on the bracelet, ask Legolas to translate it to you, if he is willing.  
  
And remember, the greatest tragedy of life is not that men perish, but that they cease to love.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
I placed the letter back into the envelope and picked up the bracelet. I stared at it for a moment and then I handed it to Legolas. "What's it say?" I asked.  
  
He eyed it carefully and then he smiled. A soft and sad smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
365 sunsets later...  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Its one of those days when I wish you were here to just sit down with me and stare at the sky. We used to do that a lot when I was little and Ada would put me on his lap and tell me that the sky makes you dream because of its endless blue just riding across the horizon and the clouds that drift on and on and the sunshine showers through patches in the mist. And I still think about what he says now and then and have come to realize how right he is, I could never imagine life being so beautiful.  
  
I will always have these memories of us, the three of us together. When you were teaching me to read and write in English and Ada would laugh at the way you pronounced certain words. And then you would stick out your tongue at him and say ' oh, you're so smart huh! I don't see you helping me out?'. There was a point when he was teaching me Elvish and he was so frustrated with me (he's not a kid person, I've come to realize), his voice became really high and ever since then, you'd repeat everything his says in a girlish voice and how angry he would get when you did that! I really miss those times. More importantly, I miss Ada and you.  
  
But now, you and Ada will be in my memories and those are the most special ones I have. Right now, I have to form new memories with Legolas and Colin. Legolas, I mean, Dad's like this super strict parent! He won't let me go on dates until I'm 50 and he says that I'm not allowed to have any serious relationships until I'm a 100. Can you believe it? I can't but right now, I don't need to have a boyfriend. I have Colin and I like being bestfriends with him and I promised him that I will never leave him. I guess I could make that promise since I have practically forever to go to college.  
  
Oh, Dad's here! He's taking me for archery lessons now, teaching me how to do it his way! Toodles!  
  
Love,  
  
Bran.  
  
I closed my diary and looked up at the sky, it absolutely captivated me. Ada was indeed right. The sky makes me dream and I always dream of you Mom. I love you and there are days when I can't stop myself from crying because I miss you so much. But I also love Legolas and I love Colin and they are my family now.   
  
Legolas kissed me on my head as he appeared from my behind. I let out a soft giggle and I took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Gooday, mate." I laughed. He lifted me from the bench with his arms and twirled me around. When he finally placed me back on the ground, I stumbled slightly and fell on my bum. I looked up and blushed when I realized that Colin was there also. He smiled and pulled me up. Legolas was fond of Colin as well, he treated him like he was his own son. And Colin didn't mind, since he didn't see his father very much anyway, his parents are divorced.  
  
I took Colin's hand in my right and Legolas' in my left and I swung them merrily back and forth. Colin doesn't know about my immortality but I plan to tell him one day. As good as everything seems right now, I am still always prepared for people leaving me at any point of time. I guess its a curse we elves (half-elves) have to carry, living on while everything else fades away. But one day, Legolas and I will see you again.  
  
"Branwen?" Colin called. I looked at him and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord Colin?" I chuckled.  
  
"You're weird." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I kissed him on his cheek and laughed. "I know." Then I turned to Legolas and winked. Don't I know...its like what the bracelet says: with every end, there is also a beginning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is for everyone who encouraged me to write this fic when I couldn't go on anymore... 


End file.
